Pocket Monster Continuum
by Mejiro-kun
Summary: Deux adolescents férus de Pokémon rêvant d'accomplir leurs rêves croisent la route des Détenteurs de Pokédex suite à une effroyable nuit. Leur destin s'en retrouve dés lors scellé... Basé sur l'univers du manga Pokémon Special, contient un peu de Yaoi.
1. Chapitre 001 : Nightmare

_Et voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfic basée sur l'univers du manga Pokémon Special. Pour ceux qui apprécient cet univers et aiment le yaoi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira *o* ! Bonne lecture !_

_Disclamer : l'univers de Pokémon appartient à Game Freak et Nintendo et celui de Pokespe à leurs auteurs : Hidenori Kusaka et Satoshi Yamamoto. Seuls les personnages de Purple et Hisui sont de ma création._

* * *

><p><strong>C H A P I T R E 001 - NIGHTMARE :<strong>

- Purple ! Où est-ce que tu comptes te rendre comme ça !

Le cri raisonna à travers tout le couloir, figeant net le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte de la maison, une main dissimulée sous une mitaine posée sur la poignée.

Levant les yeux au ciel de résignation, il se retourna le plus lentement possible vers la petite femme replète et furibonde qui le fixait du haut des escaliers, son visage encadré de cours cheveux noirs effilés rouge de colère.

- Quoi maman ? fit-il d'un ton aussi aigre que celle qui était vraisemblablement sa mère, sans s'éloigner de la porte d'un pouce.

La femme dévalait déjà les marches quatre à quatre, se ruant sur lui de toute la vitesse que lui permettait ses courtes jambes.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire au lycée dans un accoutrement pareil, Purple Murasaki ! scanda-t-elle en pointant un index boudiné et réprobateur sur sa poitrine, le toisant d'un regard aussi noir que du charbon.

Habitué à ses réflexions sur sa tenue, le jeune homme n'accorda même pas un coup d'œil à son T-shirt violet en col en V cintré par un blouson d'un noir profond ornementé de motifs affriolants circulaires dans les tons mauves, pas plus qu'à son jean élimé maintenu par un ceinture colorée à laquelle avait été accroché tout un stock de Lava Cookie sous emballage, son biscuit favori. Une spécialité de Hoenn : sa région natale, dont il n'avait pas réussi à se séparer. Une chainette de laquelle pendait tout un assortiment de minuscules Pokéball multicolores pendait également au côté droit de son pantalon, venant parfaire sa tenue. Ses cheveux, drus et épais, d'un châtain clair, dépassaient du béret sombre qu'il avait soigneusement vissé sur son crâne, agrémenté lui aussi d'un gigantesque motif de Pokéball stylisé. Le tout était complété de tout un tas d'accessoires divers et variés allant des bagues multiples sertissant ses doigts pâles et fins à la minuscule boucle d'oreille, en forme de Ball elle aussi, qu'il s'était faite placer au niveau de son oreille droite, en passant par sa cravate violette négligemment noué autour de son cou mince.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? questionna-t-il d'un air faussement innocent, parfaitement conscient de jouer avec les nerfs de sa génitrice.

Celle-ci semblait sur le point d'exploser, une véritable aura de colère émanant de tout son être. Un effet quelque peu atténué par la bonne tête de moins qu'elle faisait par rapport à son fils.

- Il est hors de question que tu sortes dans cet accoutrement tu m'entends ! S'époumona-t-elle si fort qu'un groupe de Roucool qui avait élu domicile sur le rebord de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue s'envola en piaillant, effrayé, c'est seulement ta deuxième semaine de cours dans le plus prestigieux établissement de tout Johto et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te fasses remarquer dés le début !

Le prénommé Purple étouffa un soupir de dépit, se grattant la nuque en soulevant légèrement son couvre-chef. Son premier jour à l'Académie St. Peter de Johto… S'il avait pu éviter de s'y rendre il ne s'en serait pas privé ! Depuis que sa mère avait décidé de déménager de leur région natale sur un coup de tête, prétextant un besoin urgent de se concentrer sur l'avenir et les études de son fils, il avait l'impression que sa vie entière était en train d'échapper à son contrôle.

Johto… Il avait haï cette région dés le moment où il avait posé le pied au sol, une fois que le bateau en provenance de Hoenn les y eut déposés. Il se languissait de l'agréable chaleur tropicale de son île natale, de l'odeur de fleur et d'embruns flottant constamment dans l'atmosphère, du son des Pokémon Insectes crissant dans les hautes herbes baignées par le soleil… Tout lui semblait si gris, si triste, si fade dans cette nouvelle ville moderne dans laquelle sa mère les avaient tous les deux enfermés ! Pourquoi avait-il du ainsi quitter tous ses amis, toute cette vie si plaisante, ces habitudes qu'il s'était construit au fil des années pour un endroit aussi inintéressant ?

Cela faisait presque trois mois que sa mère et lui avaient emménagé dans un petite maison coincée entre deux immeubles de bétons, à Doublonville, la métropole du la région, et pourtant rien n'y faisait...Il ne parvenait pas à s'adapter ! Plus les jours passaient, et plus cette sensation d'étouffer qu'il éprouvait habituellement lorsqu'il passait du temps avec sa mère l'oppressait.

- Tu m'écoutes, Purple !

Le cri de sa mère le ramena brusquement à la réalité, manquant de le faire sursauter.

- Non, répondit-il, exaspéré, à la grande surprise de la bonne femme, non je ne t'écoute pas et à vrai dire je me moque pas mal de ce que tu dis ! Ces fringues c'est moi qui les porte, pas toi que je sache ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Tu m'empêches déjà d'étudier ce que je veux alors laisse-moi au moins la liberté de m'habiller comme je le souhaite, tu veux…

Un courant d'air glacé sembla passé entre le fils et la mère. Cette dernière croisa les bras sur son chemisier très strict, un air pincé sur le visage.

- Et nous y revoilà, cette stupide histoire de Pokémon… Combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'être dresseur n'était pas un métier d'avenir ! Mais tu t'en fiches bien sûr de ton avenir toi ! Tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser avec ces satanés bestioles –et dangereuses avec ça- sans penser aux conséquences ! Tu as 17 ans Purple, il serait peut-être temps que tu te réveilles maintenant ! De toutes manières nous en avons déjà discuté, il est hors de question que tu ramènes ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces monstres à la maison, c'est clair !

Le geste obscène que l'adolescent lui envoya avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui valait toutes les réponses du monde.

Sans attendre que sa mère sorte de sa stupeur, le jeune homme s'élança dans la rue, encore peu fréquentée à cette heure matinale, sa sacoche violette chargée parsemée de Pin's Pokémon sur son épaule. Ne ramener aucun Pokémon à la maison, hein ? Si seulement elle savait…

Depuis quand était-il fasciné par ces étranges créatures aux pouvoirs fantastiques qui peuplait le monde ? Il n'aurait su le dire… Peut-être à l'époque où son père les avait quitté pour une autre femme, le laissant seul avec cette femme acariâtre qui se faisait appeler sa « mère » et dont il ne supportait plus la présence !

Frissonnant, il remonta le col de sa veste. Une brise fraiche soufflait sur Doublonville en ce début du mois de septembre, ramenant les odeurs de baies du Bois aux Chênes voisins. Les pavés sur lesquels ses pas raisonnaient s'illuminaient parfois d'une myriade d'étoile, lorsque le capricieux soleil acceptait de se montrer à travers les lourds nuages qui couvraient le ciel depuis quelques semaines. Quelques gouttes de rosées tombaient des rares touffes d'herbes que l'ont distinguait de-ci de-là sur la chaussée dans un petit « ploc » apaisant.

Purple inspira à pleins poumons, se laissant gagner par l'ambiance à la fois calme et mystérieuse qui émanait de la mégapole de Johto en cette matinée d'automne. Les quelques rares feuilles mortes tombées au sol crissait sous ses pieds par moment dans un bruissement qui avait des accents de souvenirs d'enfance.

C'était une des seules choses qu'il appréciait dans sa nouvelle vie loin de ses amis, loin de Hoenn : ce trajet entre ces deux enfers que constituaient sa maison et le lycée. C'était comme un break de quelques minutes dans sa vie à chaque fois : l'unique moment où il pouvait se poser un peu et ne penser à rien, vider son esprit de tous ses problèmes…

* * *

><p>Le Train Magnet s'immobilisa dans un crissement de pneu, ébranlant la plupart des passagers n'ayant pas réussi à dénicher une place assise.<p>

- Gare de Mauville, 10 minutes d'arrêts, scanda une voix féminine à travers un micro alors que les portes du gigantesque TGV de métal blanc coulissaient, libérant le passage vers la gare.

Purple se laissa entrainer par la foule sur les quais jusqu'aux guichets où il valida d'une main experte son Pass, déverrouillant par la même occasion le portillon électrique. Après avoir gravit une volée de marche et traversé un long hall encombré de voyageurs, d'hommes d'affaires, et de bagages, il se retrouva enfin à l'air libre sous le ciel gris de Mauville.

L'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti en marchant jusqu'à la gare de Doublonville l'avait quitté à la seconde même où il avait pénétré dans le Train Magnet bondé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il habite si loin de son lycée qu'il lui fallait emprunter les transports en commun pour s'y rendre ?

Un groupe d'adolescentes en uniforme le dépassèrent en gloussant et il leur emboita le pas vers le lycée St. Peter, dont la sombre silhouette rustique se dressait aux loin entre les bâtiments. Mauville était une ville ancienne que l'âge industriel avait à peine touchée, aussi la plupart des bâtiments semblaient provenir d'un autre âge, avec leurs maisons de briques sombres et leur toit de tôles ondulés. Bref, il s'agissait du cauchemar de tout adolescent se respectant !

Le lycée de Purple n'échappait pas à la règle. Bâti non loin de la fameuse Académie Pokémon, refuge pour les orphelins et les Pokémon abandonnés tenu par l'excentrique Monsieur Théophile, il se caractérisait par son lourd portail de fer branlant et ses hauts bâtiments de bétons maintenus par des poutres de bois ouvragés d'un autre siècle. La plupart des élèves en arrivaient même à se demander comment un si vieil édifice pouvait être encore debout et il était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie récurrent parmi les lycéens de tenter de deviner à quel moment le tout allait s'écrouler sur eux !

Manquant de bousculer un gamin de 14 ans aux énormes lunettes avec son sac, Purple se fraya discrètement un chemin entre la masse grouillante de ses camarades de classes agglutinés devant le portail, fumant, riant, révisant pour certains…

L'habituel sentiment de solitude commença à l'étreindre alors qu'il s'éloignait des différents groupes à travers le parc du lycée, ses chaussures crissant contre le gravier. Il avait beau être dans cet établissement depuis plus d'une semaine, toutes ces personnes restaient des étrangers à ses yeux, auxquels il ne parvenait pas à se mêler. Ou peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas envie de se mêler à eux ?

Agacé par lui-même, il shoota sans s'en rendre compte dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se dresser sur son chemin avant de presser le pas vers un petit bâtiment de pierre coincé entre deux arbres au fond de la cour. Les toilettes du lycée… Quel meilleur endroit où se réfugier lorsque la solitude commençait à l'étreindre de la sorte ?

Une fois la porte de fer à la peinture écaillée refermée dans son dos, il pressa d'une main le bouton actionnant le jet d'eau des lavabos, fixant son reflet éclairé par les néons grésillant dans la glace fissuré lui faisant face, qui lui donnait des allures de zombies. Il était pâle, et il avait maigri aussi depuis son arrivé à Johto… Même ses yeux d'un bleu azur profond, habituellement parcourus de nuages, semblaient éteints, vidés de leur essence à la lumière de ces toilettes lugubres enclavées au fin fon de ce lycée rustique qu'il haïssait tant.

-Tu gaspilles l'eau Murasaki !

Le cœur de Purple rata un battement en entendant la voix s'élever de derrière une des portes dans son dos et il dut attendre quelques secondes que sa pression sanguine redescende avant d'enfin parvenir à reconnaitre les accents enjoués de son interlocutrice.

Avec un soupir, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte la plus proche qui pivota sur ses gonds dans un grincement sinistre, laissant apparaitre une jeune fille assise en tailleur sur le siège des toilettes, un ordinateur portable ornementé d'un sticker en forme de Pokéball posé sur ses genoux. Celle-ci le contemplait avec un immense sourire, apparemment satisfaite d'avoir réussi à le surprendre.

- Putain Jade, me fait pas flipper comme ça ! lâcha le jeune homme dans un souffle en s'adossant négligemment contre le battant de la porte, tu veux me faire mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque avant l'heure ou quoi !

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça presque aussitôt, laissant place à une expression boudeuse sur son visage aux traits enfantins.

- Ne m'appelle pas Jade ! rétorqua-t-elle en sifflant, rivant de nouveau ses grands yeux d'un vert très pur, si pâle qu'on les aurait cru remplis d'eau, sur l'écran de son PC, je ne supporte pas le prénom que m'ont donné mes parents et tu le sais très bien ! Pour toi comme pour les autres ce sera « Hisui » et rien d'autre !

Purple esquissa un sourire à son tour. Taquiner cette étrange jeune fille était devenu son seul passe-temps depuis son arrivé au lycée St. Peter, il y avait de cela une semaine.

Jade -ou Hisui comme elle préférait qu'on l'appelle- Kougyoku était vraiment une personne très particulière, comme il avait pu s'en rendre compte au fil du temps ! Toujours enjouée, un sourire resplendissant la plupart du temps collé sur le visage en sa présence, elle se dissimulait sous un masque de froideur et de distance en compagnie des autres lycéens, préférant s'isoler et écouter ses mix favori de Lula sur son Poké-Pod entre deux cours plutôt que de se mêler aux autres.

C'était cette solitude, cette manie de ne rien vouloir faire comme les autres auraient voulu qu'elle le fasse, qui avait frappé Purple la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue, assise seule sur le rebord d'une fenêtre d'un couloir en train de détailler les nuages qui parsemaient le ciel. Cela et sa tenue vestimentaire si excentrique, bien loin de l'uniforme ultra-court qu'arborait la plupart des autres lycéennes malgré la saison !

Ses cheveux longs et bruns, légèrement ondulés, étaient noués en deux minuscules chignons par de petits chouchous bleu-ciel –sa couleur favorite- parfaits d'un cerf-tête ornementé d'oreilles de Neko azures rappelant celles d'un Persian, un Pokémon félin dont tous ventaient la grâce. Ses vêtements, soulignés par une multitude de bijoux fantaisies et colorés, étaient constitués d'un débardeur par-dessus lequel avait été passé une chemise à carreaux de différentes nuances de bleu : allant du turquoise le plus clair au bleu marine le plus sombre, d'un jean sombre accompagné de bottes à semelles compensées noires aux lacets d'un indigo profond. Ses oreilles avaient été percées par deux boucles d'oreilles chacune représentant de minuscules Pokéballs d'argent finement ouvragées.

Le regard de Purple dériva sur les doigts chargés de bagues de la jeune fille, courant avec dextérité sur le clavier. Ses ongles avaient été entièrement peinturlurés de vernis affriolants dans différentes nuances de bleu et l'une de ses bagues, scintillant à la lueur des néons, n'était autre qu'une tête de mort.

Ce penchant commun pour la solitude et l'excentricité vestimentaire n'avait pas mis longtemps pour les rapprocher tous les deux. Ceci, et une bousculade involontaire à l'angle d'un bâtiment qui avait valu à Purple de renverser l'ensemble du contenu de son sac au sol sous les yeux d'Hisui. Un contenu incluant la chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que sa mère découvre, son secret le plus profond, la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir dans cet univers qui l'étouffait. Ses Pokémon.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, à Hoenn, il avait trouvé cet unique moyen de se réfugier dans un univers à part lorsque la vie lui paraissait trop insupportable. Il avait dérobé plus d'une Pokéball à la boutique du coin dans l'espoir de parvenir à imiter ces dresseurs qu'il voyait parfois se battre au bord d'une route et admirait tant sans pouvoir faire comme eux. Longtemps il s'était contenté de rester à distances des hautes herbes où foisonnaient ces créatures qui le fascinaient, se contenter de contempler la surface luisante au soleil de ces balls. Et puis, un jour, était arrivé ce miracle. Le jour où un Pokémon oiseau blessé avait pénétré sans crier gare dans la Pokéball qu'il tenait dans la main pour y rester, le fixant d'un œil dans lequel Purple aurait juré voir luire un éclat de bienveillance.

Dés lors, la passion pour les Pokémon qu'éprouvait le jeune homme s'en était retrouvé décuplé et il avait passé la majorité de son temps libre à trainer du côté des lieux qu'affectionnaient les dresseurs le plus discrètement possible, entrainant son nouvel ami au combat, s'acclimatant à sa présence, l'utilisant pour l'aider à capturer d'autres Pokémon… Sans s'en rendre compte, il était devenu un véritable dresseur !

Cependant, ces instants de libérations étaient à double-tranchant et il devait redoubler de vigilance pour éviter que sa mère, ou une quelconque de ses fréquentations, ne le surprenne en compagnie de ses Pokémon. De fait, ses compagnons restaient la plupart du temps dans leur ball respective, dissimulés au fond de la doublure décousu de son sac duquel il ne se séparait jamais.

Le lien qu'il avait noué avec eux était si fort, si puissant désormais qu'il avait l'impression que s'en retrouver privé serait un coup fatal dans son moral déjà bien entamé. Ces heures passées en cachette aux côtés de ses Pokémon était devenu son unique instant de répit, le seul moment où la vie prenait un sens à ses yeux ! IElles étaient devenues comme un drogue pour lui désormais… Un sentiment qu'Hisui, parmi tant d'autre, connaissait bien !

Lorsque la Pokéball de Purple avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds, au lieu de le dénoncer, elle s'était contentée de se pencher pour la ramasser, interdite. Elle l'avait fixée pendant plusieurs minutes avant de le lui rendre précipitamment, alors qu'un groupe d'élèves approchaient en bavardant gaiment.

- On se retrouve après les cours devant les toilettes, lui avait-elle ensuite soufflé très rapidement, amène tes Pokémon… J'amènerais les miens !

Et c'était sur cette dernière phrase énigmatique qu'elle s'était éclipsée, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un Purple incrédule et désorienté.

Il avait longuement hésité durant le reste de cette étrange journée, concernant le fait de partir rejoindre le soir même cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas et que tous critiquaient par ailleurs. Cependant, le goût de l'aventure avait été le plus fort et lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours avait retentie il s'était à moitié précipité vers ces mêmes toilettes où ils se retrouvaient désormais presque constamment, dés qu'ils avaient une heure de trou en commun ou un instant de libre.

Il avait alors passé le moment le plus magique de sa vie, partageant pour la première fois sa passion avec quelqu'un. Elle lui avait montré ses propres Pokémon, lui lui avait montré les siens avec enthousiasme. Pendant de longues minutes ils avaient discuté de leurs connaissances en matière de combat, partageant ce qu'ils avaient acquis d'eux-mêmes au fil des années. Ils avaient fini par échanger leur numéro de Pokématos et par se fixer un autre rendez-vous. Rendez-vous qui étaient finalement devenus réguliers alors que leur amitié naissante se renforçait de plus en plus, ponctués de combat Pokémon dans le champ non-loin du lycée, à l'abris des regards indiscrets…

- J'ai réussi à dégotter un nouvel objet sur le net ! lança Hisui ramenant Purple à l'instant présent, c'est un Lentilscope, regarde !

La jeune fille tourna le PC vers son ami afin de lui montrer l'image d'une sorte de long appareil de couleur jaune pourvu d'une lentille de visée dépliante.

- D'après la description du vendeur, cet objet peut augmenter par à-coup la puissance d'attaque de nos Pokémon ! Ce serait bien qu'on le teste tout à l'heure en combat, t'en penses quoi ?

- Ce serait super ! sourit Purple d'un air enjoué, parler Pokémon l'aidait à oublier ses problèmes.

L'adolescent se rembrunit soudain, se rappelant qu'il avait encore une longue journée de cours à subir avant de pouvoir profiter des quelques minutes entre sa sortie du lycée et l'heure d'arrivée de son train pour combattre avec Hisui.

Brusquement, cela lui apparut comme une évidence : il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Pour une fois il ne voulait pas se cantonner aux règles de ce lycée qu'il abhorrait par-dessus tout ! Il avait envie de se libérer, de passer un bon moment avec une amie sans se poser de question et sans avoir à attendre des heures durant !

- Hisui, lança-t-il dans un souffle alors que la jeune fille rangeait son ordinateur dans son sac noire constellé de dessins de manga, ça te dirait que pour une fois tous les deux… On sèche les cours ? Juste pour aujourd'hui, passer un peu de temps avec nos Pokémon, les laisser libre pendant une journée complète…

Purple s'interrompit, incrédule. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait vraiment de proposer une chose pareille ! Hisui était tout aussi surprise à en juger ses grands yeux ronds…

Lentement, la jeune fille se redressa et planta ses yeux d'un azur incroyable sur lui, silencieuse. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lui dire d'oublier ce qu'il venait de proposer lorsqu'un sourire se dessina soudain sur ses lèvres :

- J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais ! lança-t-elle en chargeant son sac sur l'épaule, moi je suis partante !

- Tu…Tu veux bien !

Purple n'en revenait pas : il avait lancé cette proposition sans réfléchir et plus il y pensait, plus l'idée de sécher les cours le mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant cet appel à la rébellion que lui envoyait Hisui en acceptant avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement attirant. Passer une journée entière loin du lycée, loin de ses soucis et des contraintes de sa mère, en compagnie de sa seule véritable amie et de ses Pokémon… La tentation était trop forte pour dire non !

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que la perspective de faire ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire au fond de lui se frayait un chemin dans son esprit. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait faire à présent !

- Bon ben…On y va alors ? fit-il en ouvrant la porte des toilettes, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

* * *

><p>Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, nimbant les toits colorés de la ville d'une lueur ocre sanguine. Hisui et Purple marchaient côte à côte le long d'un petit sentier sillonnant à travers les champs, leur sac respectif sur l'épaule, le visage radieux. Ils avaient passé la journée la plus extraordinaire de leur vie : laissant de côté pour une fois leur problème en se focalisant exclusivement sur ce qu'ils aimaient plus que tout. Ils s'étaient amusés avec leurs Pokémon dans un champ suffisamment à distance du lycée pour ne pas être repéré, s'entrainant à combattre, testant les derniers objets téléchargés par Hisui sur son PC, testant les limites des pouvoirs des extraordinaires créatures qui les accompagnaient… La culpabilité avait vite disparu de leurs esprits tant la joie de passer du temps ensembles et avec leurs Pokémon avait été forte !<p>

Et puis l'heure était arrivée de retourner vers le lycée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour prendre le train ou que les parents des deux adolescents ne soupçonnent quelque chose. Ils avaient alors, à contrecœur, rappelé leurs Pokémon et étaient repartis en sens inverse, trainant du pied mais les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- C'était vraiment super aujourd'hui, lâcha Purple après un instant de silence, seulement rompu par le crissement de leurs chaussures sur les cailloux parsemant le sentier, sérieusement !

Hisui laissa échapper un petit rire.

- On risque quand même d'avoir des problèmes si on ne justifie pas nos absences rapidement, rappela-t-elle très justement alors que les murs de briques de leur lycée se profilaient au loin, mais tu as raison, c'était vraiment super…

La nuit était tombée désormais et le route des deux amis n'étaient plus éclairée que par la lueur de la lune blafarde au dessus de leur tête, et les lumières de la ville au loin, éclipsant celle des étoiles.

Purple restait silencieux, pensif, tandis qu'Hisui sifflotait gaiment, marchant en tête.

- Jade… fit-il tout à coup en s'arrêtant, le visage grave.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur, un peu inquiète. Il ne l'appelait par son véritable prénom que dans deux cas de figure : pour la faire rager ou lorsqu'il avait quelque chose de vraiment important à lui dire.

- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, murmura-t-il en frissonnant sous la brise nocturne, les cours, le lycée, ma mère… Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là ! J'en ai assez de continuer à vivre pour une personne qui se contrefiche de ce que j'aime et de mes rêves ! Je veux…Je veux vivre pour moi, commencer à envisager l'avenir tel que je veux qu'il soit moi, tu comprends ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les larmes commençaient à lui picoter les yeux involontairement. Cette évidence venait de le frapper comme un boulet de canon. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir passé cette journée si merveilleuse ou l'accumulation de ces engueulades avec sa mère ? Toujours était-il que ce sentiment qu'il tentait de refreiner depuis des années venait subitement de ressurgir.

Hisui ne pouvait que le contempler s'effondrer face à elle d'un air décontenancé, incapable de trouver comment réagir. Elle savait que son ami était fragile au fond de lui et cela lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir souffrir ainsi sans pouvoir réagir. Elle-même était dans une situation semblable après tout et elle-même n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'échapper aux règles imposées par son entourage.

- Je…Je sais bien qu'on ne peux pas gagner sa vie en étant dresseur, continua Purple, le regard fixé au sol, mais il y a des tas d'autres métiers qui impliquent d'être en contact avec les Pokémon, de les étudier, tout ça… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'aurait pas nous cette chance là ? Je trouve ça tellement injuste…

- Je sais, répondit maladroitement Hisui, écoute Purple…

Dans un soudain élan elle l'attrapa par les épaules, le forçant à relever la tête d'un air surpris. Une détermination nouvelle brillait au fond de ses yeux.

- Tu sais quoi ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix forte, on n'est pas obligé de leur obéir ! C'est vrai à la fin, c'est notre avenir, pas le leur ! Ils ne peuvent pas décider pour nous ! On a notre mot à dire, il faut juste qu'on trouve la force de le faire… Et puis on n'est pas seul dans cette histoire, on est tous les deux, et on a eux aussi –elle désigna le sac de Purple dans lequel ses Pokémon sommeillaient au fond de leur ball– alors… Alors qu'est-ce qui nous arrête, hein ?

- Hisui…

L'adolescent ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots : le discours de son amie l'avait quelque peu rassuré, il devait bien l'admettre… Elle était si forte par rapport à lui ! Sans elle, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réussi à tenir jusqu'à ce jour, ou même à tenir tête à son envahissante de mère !

La jeune fille lui décocha un sourire avant de reculer de quelques pas, satisfaite.

- Encore une dernière chose Purple…

- Quoi ?

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Jade c'est compris !

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répliquer, les lumières au dessus du lycée duquel ils n'étaient plus très loin s'éteignirent brusquement, les plongeant dans le noir.

- Qu'est-ce que…!

Une plainte gutturale venait brusquement de s'élever dans l'air, raisonnant à travers les feuilles des arbres et les herbes hautes tel un horrible requiem. Hisui frissonna alors qu'une brise glaciale la transperçait de part en part.

- C'est quoi ce bruit… murmura-t-elle alors qu'une sueur froide lui coulait le long du dos, ça me retourne les tripes c'est affreux !

- On…On dirait des voix humaines, fit Purple qu'une soudaine envie de vomir commençait à envahir, tu crois que c'est… ?

- …L'œuvre d'un Pokémon ? compléta la jeune fille en écarquillant brusquement les yeux, j'en suis sûre ! Regarde là-haut !

Elle désigna du doigt un espace juste au dessus du plus haut bâtiment du lycée, réservé aux sciences. A la lueur de la lune, se découpait une silhouette élancée d'un noir total. On aurait cru une sorte de pantin difforme constitué d'une multitude de chiffons rapiécés flottant au vent. Les nuages semblaient se regrouper tout autours du lycée sous son injonction, s'obscurcissant de plus en plus.

-Suis-moi ! s'exclama Hisui en direction de Purple, retrouvant brusquement ses esprits, on ne peut pas laisser cette chose faire je ne sais quoi au lycée sans réagir !

Et avant même que le jeune homme ne soit sorti de sa torpeur, l'adolescente s'était déjà précipitée en direction de l'établissement.

-Attends Hisui ! s'exclama-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite, c'est dangereux, on n'a aucune idée d'à quelle espèce ce Pokémon appartient !

Mais la jeune fille resta sourde à ses recommandations et les deux amis se retrouvèrent bien vite devant la grille grande ouverte de leur lycée. La plainte s'était tue entre-temps et régnait sur les bâtiments un silence morbide, anormal.

- Où sont les élèves… ? frissonna Hisui en franchissant la porte, et les profs ? On dirait qu'il n'y a pas un…

- Regarde ça !

Purple venait de pousser un cri, le doigt pointé dans la direction des toilettes qu'ils avaient quittés un peu plus tôt le matin. Hisui plissa les yeux avant de réprimer un frisson d'effrois. Devant la porte, se tenait une jeune fille de sa classe, immobile, les yeux rivés vers le ciel en direction de l'étrange créature cauchemardesque qui était resté perché devant la lune depuis tout ce temps. L'adolescente avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses yeux roulaient si vite dans leurs orbites qu'ils en paraissaient blancs.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ! s'exclama Purple en esquissant un mouvement de recul, effrayé.

- C'est pas la seule on dirait… fit Hisui d'une voix blanche.

En effet, à travers les fenêtres des bâtiments les plus proches, était visible une classe entière dans le même état que cette jeune fille, les yeux d'un blanc laiteux rivés vers la créature, la bouche béante. Le lycée entier semblait plongé dans une sorte de transe.

- C'est cette chose qui en est responsable ! s'exclama soudain Hisui d'un ton rageur, une aura de colère semblant l'envelopper, si on arrive à l'arrêter on réglera le problème !

- Non, attends…

Mais l'adolescente s'était déjà jetée en direction du sorte de pantin enveloppé de linceuls noirs flottant au dessus de l'établissement, son sac en bandoulière volant derrière elle.

Soudain, alors que Purple s'apprêtait à lui crier de s'arrêter, une voix de femme, profonde et sucrée, retentit sur l'établissement.

- Darkraï… Incinération !

Des yeux d'un rouge sanguin s'ouvrirent brusquement au niveau de la tête de la créature et, soudain, ce fut le chaos.

Un déluge de flamme s'abattit sur l'établissement enfermant Purple au sein d'une véritable fournaise. Le sol trembla et les bâtiments commencèrent à s'effondrer faisant perdre pied au jeune homme qui sentit la chaleur du feu environnant lécher son corps, le brulant de toutes parts. Un morceau de roche le frappa à la tempe et il s'écroula entre les ruines brulantes du lycée, son sac glissant quelques mètres plus loin, manquant de finir carbonisé par les flammes.

La vue du jeune homme se troubla sous la douleur : il était incapable de se relever, tout son corps lui semblait devenir une fournaise ardente.

- Non… Les autres… marmonna-t-il dans un élan de volonté, se forçant à rester éveiller malgré la douleur, Hisui…Hisui !

Il avait perdu de vue la jeune fille lorsque le torrent de flamme s'était abattue sur le lycée. Elle était à quelques mètres seulement du bâtiment au dessus duquel était perchée la créature. Et si… ?

- HISUI ! appela-t-il de plus belle en tentant tant bien que mal de se relever, gêné par les flammes crépitant autours de lui, JADE ! Dis-moi que tu vas bien je t'en supplie !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, plus oppressant et angoissant encore que la plainte gutturale qui avait retentit un peu plus tôt. Une nouvelle secousse retentit soudain sous ses pieds et le sol s'effondra tout à coup l'emportant dans sa chute. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'il s'écrasait déjà au sol au milieu des débris, le souffle coupé. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et une douleur insoutenable se rependit dans sa poitrine.

A travers les flammes, il l'aperçut soudain : le Pokémon responsable de ce carnage, fièrement dressée devant le ciel d'encre, sous regard d'un rouge insensible fixé sur les débris crépitant du lycée.

- Salopaaaaard… ! rugit-il en tentant de se redresser sur un coude, en vain. La douleur le terrassait.

Derrière la créature cauchemardesque, se dessina soudain une nouvelle silhouette sous le reflet de la lune. Une silhouette de femme humaine. Elle semblait se tenir miraculeusement dans les airs, descendant progressivement les marches d'un escalier invisible dans la direction de Purple. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau des flammes, le jeune homme put distinguer à quoi elle ressemblait.

Grande, le visage pâle et émacié, elle n'était cependant pas dénuée d'une certaine beauté sombre et terrifiante. Ses yeux fins en amandes semblables à ceux d'un chat étaient dépourvus de sourcils et ses cheveux d'un mauve très clair étaient tirés en trois chignons allongés très strict à l'arrière de son crâne. Ses lèvres, couvertes d'un rouge-à-lèvre noir, étaient étirées en un sourire sadique et sa longue silhouette était enserrée dans une robe fine de couleur sombre et très prêt du corps, mettant en avant ses formes maigres. Emanait de sa démarche une aura envoutante de beauté morbide et meurtrière, telle une vampiresse prête à se jeter sur sa proie.

Ses pieds pourvus de talons hauts touchèrent le sol et elle continua sa descente vers Purple, sautant de débris en débris avec une grâce surnaturelle, sa robe flottant dans son dos.

Elle ne prêta cependant pas attention à lui et se contenta d'atterrir avec douceur sur le sol de marbre, promenant son regard de serpent sur les ruines environnantes.

- Enfin, la voici… lâcha-t-elle de la même voix suave que celle que Purple avait entendu un peu plus tôt.

De sa démarche féline, elle se dirigea vers une sorte d'estrade que le jeune homme n'avait pas aperçue auparavant, trop absorbé par la douleur. Au sommet de l'estrade, se dressait une grande vitrine de verre protégeant visiblement un objet que l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à voir depuis sa position.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? pensa-t-il entre deux nouveaux élancements douloureux lui coupant la respiration, et puis d'abord où est-ce que je suis ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un endroit pareil dans les sous-sols du lycée ! ».

Cette pensée fut soudain remplacée par une toute autre et il sentit une aura de violence grimper peu un peu en lui, comme une envie meurtrière irréfrénable.

« C'est elle qui s'est attaquée au lycée… C'est à cause d'elle que je suis blessé… Que les autres sont probablement morts… Qu'Hisui est… ! »

La douleur semblait s'atténuer à mesure que la colère enflait en lui, telle une créature immonde de violence, trop longtemps retenue. C'est alors qu'il le repéra. Pendu au dessus du vide à quelques mètres de lui, son sac se balançait tout doucement, juste au dessus des flammes. Son sac dans lequel était rangé ses Pokémon ! S'il parvenait à l'atteindre il pourrait combattre contre cette femme et sa créature de cauchemar ! Il pourrait lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait aux autres et à Hisui !

Dans un râle, il força son corps à se mettre en mouvement, se trainant au sol tant bien que mal en direction de son sac, sans le quitter des yeux. La douleur l'irradia presque aussitôt et sa vue se brouilla mais la détermination qui l'habitait était plus forte. Centimètre par centimètre, il continua à progresser, jettant de temps à autres des coups d'œil à la femme dans son dos.

Celle-ci avait découpé un cercle parfait à travers la vitrine et avait glissé ses longs doigts fins et pâles dans le trou afin de saisir l'objet.

- Je l'ai enfin… La Flûte Azur, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en exhibant l'étrange artefact.

On aurait dit une sorte d'Ocarina antique d'un mauve prononcé, forgé à même la roche, et pourvue de multiple trous et embouchures semblables à autant d'excroissances lui attribuant un air difforme.

Purple détourna son regard de l'objet et recommença à ramper en direction de son sac, ignorant les jubilations de la femme derrière lui. Il y était presque, il n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras et…

Mais un talon aiguille s'abattit brusquement sur sa main alors que ses doigts effleuraient la surface de la sacoche, la plaquant au sol et lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

La femme mystérieuse le contemplait d'un regard fier de toute sa hauteur, appuyant volontairement de plus en plus fort sur sa main, comme si elle prenait du plaisir à le voir souffrir.

- Un survivant hein… Incroyable, l'attaque de mon Darkraï aurait tous du vous plonger dans un cauchemar éveillé sans fin avant que je ne lui ordonne de tout détruire… Je me demande comment tu as pu échapper à son influence ?

Elle avait parlé avec des accents amusés dans la voix, comme si la pâle tentative de résistance du jeune homme n'avait été qu'une petit distraction pour elle. Une nouvelle vague de rage s'empara de Purple face à l'attitude désinvolte de cette femme.

Celle-ci suivit son regard jusqu'au sac pendant au dessus de leur tête et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Du bout des doigts, elle fit glisser la sacoche qui chuta droit vers les flammes en contrebas.

- Non ! s'écria Purple dans un élan de désespoir.

Mais il était trop tard, le sac était déjà en train de se faire dévorer par le brasier, les Pokémon du jeune homme toujours enfermés à l'intérieur.

Cette fois ce fut un véritable torrent de colère qui s'abattit sur l'adolescent, l'aveuglant à moitié. De rage, il cracha aux pieds de la jeune femme qui esquissa un mouvement de recul, sans pour autant se défaire de son sourire victorieux.

- Vous êtes folle ! cracha-t-il malgré la douleur en la foudroyant du regard, pourquoi vous en prendre au lycée comme ça ! Tout ça pour cette espèce de flûte bizarre ! C'est quoi votre objectif !

Un éclat de rire jaillit des lèvres noires de la femme. Tout cela avait l'air de l'amuser prodigieusement.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais révéler mes plans à un adolescent insignifiant tel que toi après tout ce temps passé à les mettre au point ! lança-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire avant de brusquement s'interrompre et de le fixer d'un regard cruel, je pourrais te tuer sur le champ tu sais… Ce serait aussi simple que ça !

Elle claqua des doigts et éclata du même rire sadique à nouveau, faisait frissonner le jeune homme. Il n'en pouvait plus : la chaleur, la douleur et la folie qui régnait autours de lui menaçaient de lui faire perdre connaissance à tout instant.

« Tout est fichu de toutes manières, se dit-il alors que sa vue se brouillait une nouvelle fois, je n'ai pas réussi à attraper mon sac, elle va me tuer comme elle a tué tout le monde et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher… ».

Alors que tout espoir commençait à le quitter, un grand fracas retentit au loin suivis d'éclats de voix et des petits « pop » caractéristiques de l'ouverture d'une Pokéball. Pour la première fois, une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard de la femme au dessus de lui. Lueur bien vite masqué par l'habituel éclat maléfique.

- Tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas assez folle pour perdre du temps à me débarrasser de toi et risquer de m'exposer au Champion d'Arène local et aux membres de l'Association Pokémon qui l'accompagne… Sur ce, adieu _lucky boy _!

Et sur ces mots elle s'éclipsa, disparaissant de son champ de vision et le laissant seul étendu au sol, meurtri et épuisé. Il n'eut que le temps de voir des silhouettes sombres se précipitées autours de lui avant de succomber à la douleur et de sombrer dans l'inconscience, les paroles de la femme mystérieuse raisonnant dans sa tête tel un écho douloureux...


	2. Chapitre 002 : Dexholders

_Un second chapitre un peu plus plaisant à écrire en ce qui me concerne puisque j'ai pu introduire deux des personnages du manga d'origine dedans ! J'espère que vous apprécierez vous aussi ._. !  
><em>

_Disclamer : l'univers de Pokémon appartient à Game Freak et Nintendo et celui de Pokespe à leurs auteurs : Hidenori Kusaka et Satoshi Yamamoto. Seuls les personnages de Purple et Hisui sont de ma création._

* * *

><p><strong>C H A P I T R E 002 - DEXHOLDERS :<strong>

Un grand brouhaha régnait autours de Purple, sourd et diffus, comme s'il avait été plongé dans une ouate isolante. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux. Son corps entier lui semblait courbaturé et il ressentait toujours des élancements au niveau de la poitrine.

- Il compte se réveiller bientôt ! C'est que je commence à trouver le temps long moi ! faisait une voix masculine au timbre trainant.

- Gold, c'est déjà une chance que ces deux là soient en vie ! répliqua la voix d'une jeune femme, avec ce qu'ils ont vécu ils méritent bien qu'on leur accorde un peu de repos tu ne crois pas ?

Un grognement réprobateur lui répondit et le silence retomba sur la pièce. Purple se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, restant un instant éblouis par la lumière du soleil. A en jugé par la prédominance de blanc, les lits en fer alignés contre les murs, et les quelques machines ronronnant disposés un peu partout, il se trouvait dans un hôpital en ce moment précis.

Trois personnes étaient présentes dans la large pièce et un lit en face du sien était masqué par un lourd rideau.

La première était une infirmière, affairée autours des engins reliés au convalescent, mais les deux autres étaient nettement plus singuliers.

Un jeune homme faisait les cents pas au milieu de la pièce, un air singulièrement ennuyé sur le visage. Il avait le visage fin et séduisant, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Purple, mis en valeur pour ses cheveux d'un noir profond soigneusement coiffés-décoiffés dépassant de sa casquette surmontées d'une paire de lunettes de protection lui donnant un air cool. Il était vêtu d'une veste rouge à la dernière mode de Johto et d'un jogging lui arrivant à mi-mollet et ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui.

La jeune fille à qui il parlait un instant plus tôt, assise sur un petit tabouret non loin de son lit, semblait également ne pas avoir beaucoup plus de 17 ou 18 ans, malgré le fait que l'expression sérieuse sur son visage lui conférait une certaine maturité. Elle arborait des vêtements affriolants qui contrastaient avec cet air, constitués d'une salopette en jean et d'un T-shirt rouge au col large agrémenté d'une petite capuche. Une paire de bas blancs lui montaient jusqu'aux cuisses et une casquette de même couleur aux proportions démesurées et customisée d'un petit nœud rouge était posée sur ses cheveux sombre et épais, aux reflets bleus, dressés en deux couettes de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses oreilles étaient pourvus d'une petite paire de boucles d'oreille en forme d'étoile, pour parfaire le tout.

Son regard d'un bleu étrange, tirant sur le mauve, se posa soudain sur lui et elle se redressa, le visage grave.

- Gold… Il est réveillé je crois !

Le prénommé Gold se retourna brusquement vers son lit manquant de faire sursauter Purple.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se reprendre face aux regards courroucés de l'infirmière, hum… Je veux dire… Comment tu te sens ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, encore un peu décontenancé par la présence des deux jeunes personnes. Et puis d'ailleurs, que faisait-il à l'hôpital déjà ?

Un flot de souvenirs l'envahie subitement : la femme au sourire diabolique, le lycée détruit, le Pokémon à l'allure cauchemardesque, son sac sombrant dans les flammes avec ses Pokéball… ! Et puis surtout…

- Hisui ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement avant de se tenir le ventre de douleur, une vague nauséeuse l'envahissant, est-ce qu'elle… Elle est… ?

- Je vais bien Purple !

Le rideau du lit en face du sien coulissa subitement laissant place à une jeune fille échevelé et a l'air épuisée en chemise de nuit. Hisui avait l'air faible et quelques brulures étaient visibles à la surface de sa peau mais elle était bel et bien vivante !

Purple lâcha un soupir de soulagement face à cette vision tandis que des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler devant ses yeux. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce tandis que l'infirmière effectuait quelques tests de routine sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci n'osait pas adresser la parole à son amie, de peur de voir revenir à lui les souvenirs de cette affreuse nuit qu'il venait de vivre. Elle suivait son exemple, se taisant, restant assise en position fœtale sur son propre lit en fixant ses pieds nus.

- Bon, fit le prénommé Gold une fois que l'infirmière eut quitté la pièce en assurant que tout irait bien pour Purple, maintenant que t'es réveillé et qu'on est entre nous 'va falloir qu'on vous pose quelques questions à tous les deux !

- Gold !

La jeune fille qui était restée assise sur sa chaise depuis tout ce temps venait subitement de se redresser, foudroyant l'adolescent d'un regard furibond.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre la délicatesse ! Si le professeur Chen t'as confié une mission ce n'est pas pour que tu brutalises ces deux adolescents et encore moins pour que tu la bâcle !

- Ca va miss-rabat-joie ! grommela-t-il en se désintéressant de Purple qui suivait l'échange avec des yeux ronds, je ne les ais pas « brutalisés » comme tu dis, et puis d'abord… !

- Excusez-moi si je vous dérange ! les interrompit brutalement Hisui avec colère, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part des deux protagonistes, mais vous êtes qui au juste ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Le prénommé Gold ouvrit la bouche mais resta muet face à l'air suspicieux de la jeune fille ce qui lui conféra un air légèrement surprise. L'adolescente qui l'accompagnait soupira en se massant les tempes, l'air coupable.

- Oui désolé,e ce type me tape tellement sur les nerfs que j'en oublie les convenances ! Avec tout ce que vous avez vécu pas étonnant que vous soyez suspicieux… Attendez une minute !

Elle farfouilla un instant dans son sac en bandoulière orné de pompons décoratifs avant d'en tirer une carte verte sur laquelle avait été imprimée sa photo, accompagnés de différentes inscriptions que Purple n'arrivait pas à lire depuis là où il était. Gold fit de même en extirpant de sa poche une carte similaire de couleur bleue.

- Nous sommes tous deux des dresseurs spéciaux envoyés par l'Association Pokémon afin de vous poser quelques questions sur les événements étant survenus à votre lycée il y a deux jours –Purple tiqua, il avait donc dormi deux jours entiers !- si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr ! Nous pensons qu'il est possible que ces événements impliquent une dangereuse criminelle qui a attiré l'attention de notre organisation il y a quelques temps déjà… Je suis Crystal Kotone et l'autre abruti –elle désigna le jeune homme derrière elle qui lui répondit en lui tirant la langue de façon infantile- c'est Gold Hibiki…

- Abrège, Chris ! râla ledit Gold qui rangeait dors et déjà sa carte, s'attirant un regard courroucée de la part de la dresseuse, plus vite on posera nos questions de routine et plus vite ils seront débarrassés de nous et nous d'eux !

Voyant que le regard soupçonneux d'Hisui n'avait pas complètement disparu, il se renfrogna néanmoins, arborant pour la première fois depuis le début un air sérieux.

- Bon, on vous donnera toutes les infos que vous souhaitez sur nous c'est promis mais on est pressé là ! Si c'est bien la personne à qui nous pensons qui est derrière tout ça, alors c'est la région toute entière qui est en danger, voir peut-être même plus encore ! Et vos réponses pourraient vraiment nous aider à comprendre ce qu'elle manigance alors j'espère que vous saisissez l'importance de tout cela…

Un silence choqué accueillit sa déclaration. Même la prénommée Crystal sembla surprise du comportement de son compatriote.

« Au moins cette Hisui a l'air un peu plus en confiance, pensa-t-elle en rangea à son tour sa carte dans son sac, c'est déjà un point positif ! ».

- Ecoutez, fit-elle d'une voix douce en se dirigeant vers la porte, on vous laisse le temps de vous remettre de vos émotions… Habillez-vous et rejoignez-nous dehors dés que vous serez prêts, on vous attendra !

Et, sans prendre garde aux protestations de Gold, elle l'entraina dehors avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, laissant les deux amis seuls tous les deux.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard gêné avant de se tourner respectivement vers leurs vêtements, soigneusement pliés sur leur table de chevet à côté de leur lit respectif.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ce soir là… ? trouva finalement le courage de demander Purple après un instant d'hésitation, je veux dire, après que je t'ai vu te précipiter sur cette créature… ?

- Je… A vrai dire, je ne serais pas là sans mes Pokémon… ! répondit-elle d'une voix sourde, J'avais déjà sorti Lainergie de sa ball au moment de l'attaque et elle a utilisé son attaque Mur Lumière pour me protéger, mais j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ! Cependant je me suis retrouvée coincées sous les décombres et j'ai quand même eu le temps de me faire salement amocher avant que Lainergie n'étende sa protection jusqu'à moi ce qui fait que sans l'intervention de l'équipe de sauvetage j'aurais très bien pu y rester !

- Et les autres survivants ? Enfin, à part nous quoi ? fit le jeune homme d'un ton pressant tout en enfilant son jean sous ses draps afin de se cacher à la vue de son amie, où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne nous interroge que nous ?

Un air triste s'afficha soudain sur le visage d'Hisui, un air que Purple ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Il n'y aucun survivants Purple… répondit-elle d'une voix brisée en détournant le regard, honteuse de se montrer aussi faible, on est les seuls… Les seuls à nous en être tirer !

Ce fut comme si une tonne de plomb venait subitement de s'abattre sur le jeune homme. La nouvelle ne parvenait pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau endoloris et choqué, comme s'il refusait d'admettre la vérité. Les deux seuls survivants… Comment cela était-il possible !

- Tu sais, je crois que si on n'avait pas séché les cours ce jour-là, on aurait subit le même sors que les autres… murmura Hisui en rabattant son rideau afin de pouvoir s'habiller elle aussi, après tout, c'est parce qu'on n'était pas là qu'on ne s'est pas fait « envoûtés » ou je ne sais quoi comme les autres, et qu'on a pu réagir…

Purple ne répondit pas, se murant dans son silence, digérant comme il le pouvait la nouvelle. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un coup de chance au final… Un monstrueux coup de chance du à sa soudaine initiative de rébellion ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable ? Aussi responsable de la mort de tous ses camarades, de ses professeurs ? Il y avait quelque chose d'injuste dans tout cela, bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à déterminer quoi. Il aurait du mourir avec les autres, et rien de plus !

Même ses Pokémon, les êtres les plus chers à son cœur, avec qui il avait tant partagés, avaient péris dans cette espèce de folie furieuse qui s'était déroulée cette nuit-là. Tout avait été réduit en cendre dans sa vie en une fraction de seconde !

Une fois de plus, il sentit les larmes de désespoir poindre et se retint comme il put, serrant son béret entre ses mains avec toute la force dont il était capable.

« Elle est en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte, fit une petite voix au fond de lui alors qu'il fixait la silhouette d'Hisui à travers le rideau, raccroche-toi à cette chance que vous avez eu tous les deux, pas à toute cette tragédie ! ».

Cependant, lorsque la jeune fille ressortit à l'air libre, rhabillée, elle le retrouva prostré sur son lit, de lourdes larmes salées coulant à flot le long de ses joues, silencieuses et douloureuses.

Sans un mot, l'adolescente s'avança vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés, l'entourant de ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante. Il se laissa alors aller pleinement, permettant à ce flot d'émotions continus qui ne cessait de tourbillonner en lui de sortir, profitant simplement de la chance qu'il avait d'être en vie. Oui il était en vie. Ils étaient en vie tous les deux et l'arrestation de la responsable de ce carnage dépendait d'eux désormais…

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre de longues minutes, sans parvenir à se détacher, puisant dans la force l'un de l'autre pour se soutenir au mieux.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur chambre, une demi-heure plus tard, rhabillés et prêts à parler, la peine sur leur cœur s'était quelque peu allégée.<p>

Crystal remarqua leurs yeux rouges et gonflés mais se garda de faire le moindre commentaire, compatissant simplement silencieusement à la tristesse des deux adolescents. Gold s'était à moitié assoupis contre la porte en attendant et manqua de finir par terre lorsque Purple et Hisui l'ouvrirent.

- Bon, voilà le programme, commença à expliquer la jeune femme en les entrainant un peu à l'écart, si ça ne vous dérange pas on va vous interroger séparément tous les deux. C'est une simple procédure et ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Après cela nous vous laisserons tranquilles et vous serez libre de repartir, ça vous va ?

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent en silence, trop éreintés pour protester.

- Je m'occupe de la jolie fille ! s'exclama Gold avant même que sa coéquipière ait pu poursuivre, à toute' Chris !

Et sans leur laisser le temps de protester, il entraina Hisui en direction des escaliers un peu plus loin, lui laissant à peine le temps d'adresser un regard penaud à Purple qui se retrouva vite seul à seul avec Crystal.

- Il est chiant ce mec sérieux… lâcha-t-elle avant de brutalement se rappeler de sa présence, hum… Bon ben on n'a qu'à aller par là, OK ?

Elle l'entraina à son tour à travers les couloirs, saluant de temps à autres les médecins et les infirmières qu'ils croisaient, Purple sur ses talons. Le garçon restait silencieux, le regard fixé au sol, plongé dans ses pensées.

Enfin, ils bifurquèrent dans un passage moins fréquenté et Crystal lui ouvrit la porte d'une salle dans laquelle tous deux s'engouffrèrent. La jeune fille referma derrière eux et l'adolescent pu jeter un coup d'œil au lieu. Apparemment, il s'agissait des vestiaires où les infirmiers rangeaient leurs affaires, assez spacieux pour s'y tenir à l'aise et peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée : l'endroit idéal pour ne pas se faire surprendre par des oreilles indiscrètes !

- Désolé d'avance mais je vais devoir te faire revivre les événements que tu as vécu cette nuit là alors ça risque d'être douloureux pour toi, s'excusa Crystal d'un air coupable, tu penses que ça ira pour toi ?

Purple acquiesça lentement. En réalité il avait envie d'en parler : il voulait cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur afin d'y trouver un réconfort, ne serait-ce que minime. Il avait la sensation que raconter ce qu'il avait vécu à cette fille allait l'aider à se soulager, d'une certaine façon.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? questionna-t-il, déterminé.

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, souris Crystal en retirant son chapeau extravagant, on ne doit pas avoir plus d'un ou deux ans de différence ! Bon pour commencer j'aimerais comprendre pour seuls toi et cette fille –Hisui, c'est ça ?- avaient survécu ? Vous n'étiez pas au lycée au moment où ça s'est passé je me trompe ?

- C'est ça, approuva Purple d'une voix rauque, on avait décidé de… De sécher les cours ce jour là, c'était exceptionnel ! Et au moment de revenir au lycée on a vu cette créature au sommet du bâtiment des sciences… On aurait dit une sorte de fantôme tout noir ou je ne sais pas quoi ! C'est lui qui a attaqué le lycée ! Les autres étaient déjà tous dans une sorte de transe quand on est arrivé, ils n'ont pas pu se défendre face aux flammes…

Tout cela était sorti d'une traite de sa bouche, comme s'il avait eu hâte de se débarrasser de ces souvenirs empoisonnés. Crystal resta pensive un instant, tapotant ses longs doigts fins à la surface de son chapeau.

- Cette créature… Ce Pokémon… Il avait un dresseur ? questionna-t-elle finalement, les sourcils froncés.

Presque aussitôt, le visage émacié de la jeune femme mystérieuse responsable du carnage s'afficha devant les yeux de Purple et une expression de haine profonde l'anima subitement.

- Oui… siffla-t-il en se retenant comme il le pouvait pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère, on aurait dit un vampire… Une femme en robe noire avec des cheveux mauves bizarres et un air sadique… C'était vraiment un… Un monstre !

Tout en l'écoutant parler, Crystal avait recommencé à farfouiller dans son sac. Elle en tira finalement une sorte de long appareil aux courbes élancées, dans les tons blancs et roses, semblable à une sorte de téléphone portable à clapet. Elle le déplia dévoilant deux écrans superposés et l'alluma d'une pression sur un bouton. Un strap en forme d'étoile pendouillait à l'arrière.

- Le Pokémon, est-ce qu'il ressemblait à ça ? fit-elle en lui tendait l'étrange engin.

Une vague glacé envahit l'estomac de Purple lorsqu'il reconnu la forme squelettiques enveloppée dans ses linceuls d'un noir profond, ses yeux luisant d'un éclat rouge mauvais. Le nom « Darkraï », inscrit à côté de l'image, ne laissa pas la place au doute.

- C'est lui ! s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, et la femme l'a appelé Darkraï à un moment, je me souviens… Il n'y a aucun doute possible !

La jeune fille poussa un soupir déconfit avant de ranger l'appareil dans sa sacoche, l'air soudain très lasse.

- C'est bien ce qu'on craignait… lâcha-t-elle en se massant le front, rejetant sa tête en arrière, cette femme qui a attaqué votre lycée est bien celle qu'on croit…

- Qui c'est exactement ? se risque-t-il à demander en fronçant les sourcils, cette femme… Son Pokémon n'était pas normal non plus, il était beaucoup trop puissant par rapport à ce que j'ai pu voir des Pokémon jusqu'à présent !

Crystal marqua une pause avant de répondre, comme pour peser le pour et le contre de lui révéler de tels détails. Elle finit cependant par capituler, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

- Elle se nomme Saque… Saki si tu veux le prononcer à la japonaise ! C'est une dresseuse de Pokémon récidiviste redoutable, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, et manipulatrice. Tu as du entendre parler de la Team Rocket n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Purple en hochant la tête, ils se sont attaqués à la Ligue Pokémon il y a quelques années pas vrai ? C'est passé à la télé et ça a été retransmis par toutes les chaines de radio à l'époque ! J'avais seulement 10 ans et je vivais à Hoenn à l'époque mais ce coup de force a marqué tout le monde je crois… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce qu'elle a fait partie de cette organisation il y a quelques années ! expliqua Crystal en s'adossant contre les casiers qui parsemaient la pièce, du moins en temps qu'agent infiltrée à ce qu'on a pu comprendre… Elle a également fait partie de la Team Galaxie qui a essayé de détruire la région de Sinnoh il y a trois ans, mais là encore elle ne travaillait qu'à son compte personnel… Selon nos informateurs de là-bas elle aurait entre autre réussi à capturer un des Pokémon Légendaire les plus redoutable de cette région : Darkraï, le Pokémon Noirtotal. Il est capable de plonger ses victimes dans une sorte de sommeil peuplés de cauchemars affreux d'où son côté dangereux. On tente de l'arrêter depuis plusieurs années mais en vain !

Purple resta silencieux, choqué par les révélations de Crystal. Si ce que disait la jeune fille était vrai, alors cette Saque était encore plus dangereuse que ce qu'il avait imaginé !

- Bordel mais vous êtes qui au juste…? ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de la jeune fille, je veux dire… Vous avez quoi tous les deux, 18 ans ? Et vous êtes déjà des dresseurs confirmés qui traquez une dangereuse criminelle qui vient d'ajouter tout un lycée à sa liste de victime ! Et puis tu viens de sortir cet espèce d'engin bizarre avec les données de ce Pokémon légendaire là, Darkraï, comme si de rien n'était ! C'est juste… Ca me dépasse tout ça !

Crystal détailla le jeune homme du regard. Il avait l'air si perdu en cet instant précis, si désemparé… Et pourtant brillait dans son regard comme une farouche détermination : comme le désir de comprendre ce dans quoi il venait d'être embarqué et d'apporter son aide d'une quelconque manière.

Il n'était pas le premier garçon dans les yeux duquel elle avait lu une telle volonté. Cependant les autres étaient tous des dresseurs aussi puissants, si ce n'était plus, qu'elle ne l'était elle-même !

- C'est une longue histoire tout ça, lâcha-t-elle dans un demi-sourire, tu es sûr de vouloir l'entendre ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Crystal se laissa aller à son tour. Après tout, Gold ne leur avaient-ils pas promis qu'ils obtiendraient toutes les réponses qu'ils souhaitaient ?

- Pour commencer il faut revenir à la base même de l'Association Pokémon… Tu sais ce que c'est à peu prêt ?

- Oui, je crois… fit Purple en fronçant les sourcils, c'est cet organisme qui gère tout ce qui est Champion d'Arène, Ligue Pokémon, etc… ?

- C'est presque ça, concéda Crystal en remettant en place son chapeau, l'Association Pokémon a été fondée à Kanto à l'origine par la dirigeante des Champions d'Arène locaux : Erika. Ce n'était à la base qu'une petite organisation de dresseurs volontaires épris de justice et veillant à faire respecter les règles des combats Pokémon et de leur utilisation. Ils ont été les premiers à lutter contre la Team Rocket… Très vite, l'entreprise s'est développé et s'est rependue à travers l'ensemble du Monde Pokémon. De nombreux chercheurs de renom comme les fondateurs du Système de Stockage des PC ou encore le Professeur Chen en font aujourd'hui partie, ainsi que l'ensemble des Champions d'Arènes qui sont chargés de faire régner l'ordre dans leur ville respective, et du Conseil des 4 de chaque région qui représente l'élite même des dresseurs et doivent veiller au grain dans le cas de menaces importantes. Tu me suis ?

- Je crois oui… répondit Purple qui affichait désormais un air concentré, en gros vous êtes une sorte de bande de justiciers Pokémon qui régularisés tout ce qui concerne l'utilisation de ces créatures et réglez les problèmes les impliquant, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça ! approuva Crystal, satisfaite de voir que son interlocuteur suivait.

- Mais dans ce cas quel est votre rôle à Gold et à toi ? continua le jeune homme d'un air interrogateur, vous n'êtes pas de simples volontaires n'est-ce pas ? Et vous n'êtes pas non plus Champions d'Arènes ou Membres d'un quelconque Conseil des 4, je me trompe ?

- Effectivement, acquiesça une seconde fois l'adolescente, nous ne sommes pas de simples volontaires. En fait, Gold et moi faisons parti d'une sorte de groupe de dresseurs appelés les « Dextenteurs ». C'est l'abréviation de « Détenteurs de Pokédex », qui est l'appareil que tu as pu me voir utiliser tout à l'heure. On a en fait été sélectionnés par les plus grands professeurs Pokémon de nos régions respectives pour posséder lesdits Pokédex, qui sont leur invention. C'est une sorte de gigantesque banque de données sur les Pokémon si tu veux, et notre rôle est à la base de les remplir en étudiant les Pokémon que l'ont croise en temps que dresseurs au cours de notre périple. On découvre de nouvelles espèces chaque jour et la tâche n'est pas facile mais nous sommes fiers de notre mission ! En plus de cela le fait de posséder un appareil aussi novateur nous offre un avantage certain en combat ce qui fait également de nous une sorte d'unité spéciale de l'Association Pokémon, d'où la raison de notre présence à tous les deux ici aujourd'hui, tu vois ?

- Des chercheurs comme le professeur Chen vous ont choisi alors que vous êtes aussi jeunes ! s'étonna Purple, sous le choc, waouh ! Même moi j'ai entendu parler de ce type, il est super connu ! Et vous êtes combien comme ça en « Dextenteurs » ?

- C'est une opportunité formidable à notre âge, je dois bien le reconnaitre, fit Crystal, les yeux rêveurs, mais ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir tous les jours crois-moi ! On est constamment sous pression et chacun d'entre nous a eu affaire à des événements vraiment affreux impliquant les Pokémon ! On s'en serait bien passé à ce niveau là crois-moi… Et pour répondre à ta question en nous comptant Gold et moi je crois qu'on est un total de 13 Dextenteurs pour le moment. 15 si je compte les deux petits nouveaux d'Unys dont je n'ai qu'entendu parlé et pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer malheureusement… Et on a tous entre la quinzaine et la vingtaine d'années si tu veux tout savoir !

Purple n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Des jeunes de sa tranche d'âge avaient véritablement réussi à devenir des dresseurs de renom tandis que lui était resté coincé dans son lycée, forcé de vivre une vie monotone et insipide dont il ne voulait pas… Au fond de lui il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il se sentait quelque peu jaloux de la chance qu'avait Crystal et Gold d'être de tels dresseurs.

- C'est impressionnant tout ça ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, vraiment… !

Crystal le fixa du regard un petit moment, le sourire aux lèvres, contemplant la lueur rêveuse qui venait soudainement de s'allumer dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas affaire à un garçon ordinaire, c'était certain !

- Excuses-moi de te demander ça mais… Tu m'a l'air assez intéressé par les Pokémon, non ? se risqua-t-elle à demander au bout d'un moment, ça te tenterait de devenir dresseur plus tard ?

- C'est mon rêve depuis toujours, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste, mais avec ma mère c'est mission impossible… Pour elle on ne peut pas réussir sa vie dans ce domaine, ce n'est même pas envisageable que je puisse lui demander d'avoir un Pokémon alors…

- Mère abusive, hein ? fit Crystal avec une moue compatissante, la mienne aussi est assez spéciale dans son genre… C'est elle qui me force à porter les fringues que j'ai sur le dos figure-toi !

Purple haussa un sourcil en entendant la curieuse révélation de la jeune fille. Un ange passa et Crystal se retrouva très subitement comme fascinée par les moulures du plafond.

- J'ai eu des Pokémon à une époque, avoua soudain le jeune homme en sentant de nouveau le poids de leur perte peser sur son cœur, on était tellement proche… C'est pour s'entrainer avec eux qu'on avait décidé de sécher les cours ce jour-là Hisui et moi ! Mais cette femme…Saque… Elle a vu que j'essayais de m'en servir contre elle et elle les a… Elle les a balancé dans les flammes encore dans leur ball sans que je ne puisse rien y faire !

- Quoi ! Attends… Les Pokémon qu'ont a trouvé, c'était les tiens !

Purple s'apprêtait à craquer une nouvelle fois lorsque les mots de la jeune fille se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

- Attend… Comment ça ? fit-il en ravalant ses larmes.

- On a retrouvé quatre Pokéball contenant des Pokémon au fond d'un sac carbonisé dans les débris, c'est les tiens pas vrai ! s'exclama Crystal en se redressant subitement, ils sont en salle de régénération en ce moment même !

Purple n'osait pas croire ce que la jeune fille suggérait, un sourd espoir s'élevant peu à peu dans sa poitrine.

- Alors tu veux dire que… !

- Ils vont bien oui ! lâcha-t-elle arrachant un énorme soupir de soulagement à son vis-à-vis, ils étaient salement amoché quand on les as retrouvés je ne te le cache pas mais une des meilleures docteur Pokémon de notre Association s'occupe d'eux en cet instant précis et ils devraient avoir récupérer en un rien de temps ! Je pourrais t'emmener les voir tout à l'heure si tu veux… ?

- Oui… murmura Purple d'une voix blanche, emplie de gratitude, oui s'il-te-plait, ce serait super ! J'ai vraiment cru sur le coup que…

Il n'arriva pas à achever sa phrase, submergé par l'émotion. C'était comme si tout à coup un énorme poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules ! Crystal ne put retenir un sourire face à la joie du jeune homme. Elle-même tenait à ses propres Pokémon comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, elle osait à peine imaginé ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si elle les avait cru morts, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant.

- J'ai encore quelques questions à te poser si ça ne t'ennuis pas, reprit-elle une fois que Purple se fut légèrement calmé, ça concerne Saque encore une fois… Tu as une idée de ce qu'elle était venue faire dans votre établissement ? Est-ce qu'elle cherchait quelque chose ? Parce qu'elle a beau être dangereuse, ce n'est pas son genre de s'en prendre à tout un lycée juste pour le plaisir…

- Maintenant que tu le dis,elle a ouvert un passage vers une espèce de salle souterraine bizarre que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant sous le lycée… répondit-il d'un ton pensif, il y avait un objet entreposé là-bas, une sorte de flûte…

- Une flûte ? questionna Crystal d'un air surpris, on n'a trouvé aucun objet semblable aux alentours de là où tu étais… Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que pourrait être cet objet ?

- Elle a du la prendre avec elle, fit remarquer le jeune homme, et non je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être, je ne savais même pas qu'un truc semblable était entreposé ici… Oh ! Attends une minute… Elle a dit le nom de l'objet il me semble ! Oui, c'était la « Flûte Azur », ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

- Flûte Azur… répéta Crystal, songeuse, non rien du tout mais je ne peux pas me vanter d'être une experte en artefact Pokémon… Le professeur Chen sera mieux placé que moi pour répondre à tout ça ! Je vais aller lui passer un coup de fil cinq minutes si ça ne t'ennuis pas, histoire de voir à peu prêt ce qu'il en est… Tu m'attends là ?

- Pas de soucis, répondit Purple d'un air blasé tandis que la jeune fille extirpait de son sac son Pokématos dernier cris d'un coloris rose avant de sortir dans le couloir, le laissant seul dans le local.

A travers la porte, il parvint à capter quelques bribes de paroles diffuses, dont il ne comprenait pas le sens la plupart du temps. Etait-elle réellement en train de parler avec le professeur Chen ? Le plus grand chercheur en Pokémonologie de tous les temps ? Cela lui paraissait tellement génial… En cet instant précis il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place !

* * *

><p>- Et donc tu n'as pas pu réagir avant que les secours n'arrivent et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer ?<p>

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai juste entendu cette voix de femme ordonner une attaque à ce Pokémon et je me suis retrouvée piégée sous les décombres. Le Mur Lumière de ma Lainergie n'a pas suffi à me protéger contre tout alors j'étais trop blessée pour atteindre mes autres Pokéball, restées dans mon sac ! Voilà tout…

Gold se renfonça dans le siège confortable du bureau qu'il avait gentiment « emprunté » à un médecin le temps de son interrogatoire. Hisui, assise en face de lui, triturait nerveusement une de ses longues mèches brunes.

- Tes Pokémon sont là-dedans ? fit le jeune homme en désignant le sac de l'adolescente, qu'elle gardait posé sur ses genoux.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, nerveuse.

- Ça te dérange si je les vois ?

- Un peu oui…

Le ton agressif de la jeune femme arracha un sourire taquin à Gold. Apparemment cette Hisui avait du caractère, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et elle était plutôt mignonne aussi, avec ses oreilles de Neko et ses grands yeux d'un bleu turquoise !

- Je ne cherche pas à t'agresser, loin de là, reprit-il en se rapprochant légèrement sur le bureau les séparant, je suis juste curieux… Qu'une lycéenne comme toi entraine des Pokémon en cachette je trouve ça cool ! C'est bien d'être passionnée par quelque chose…

Il fronça soudain les sourcils, hésitant, avant de se reprendre :

- Enfin, temps qu'on n'en fait pas trop comme l'espèce de folle qui m'accompagne…

Hisui ne put retenir un petit ricanement. Il était vrai que l'aspect un peu trop professionnel de cette prénommée Crystal lui avait singulièrement tapé sur les nerfs. Elle comprenait pourquoi Gold et elle ne cessait de se crêper le chignon : le jeune homme paraissait nettement plus cool et du type à s'occuper des choses au jour le jour que sa coéquipière. Un peu comme elle en fait !

- Et à part ça, poursuivit-il de sa voix suave et légèrement trainante ce qui lui conférait un timbre indubitablement sexy, Hisui c'est ton prénom complet ou bien t'as un petit surnom ?

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui balancer une réplique cinglante lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux, d'une incroyable couleur dorée, de Gold. Son cœur rata un battement. On aurait dit du soleil liquide dans lequel elle se serait volontiers plongée jusqu'à l'éternité…

- Jade, se surprit-elle à répondre après avoir déglutit difficilement, mon vrai nom c'est Jade Kougyoku mais je préfère Hisui si ça ne t'ennuie pas…

- Du tout, c'est mignon Hisui… fit-il d'un ton charmeur en plongeant à son tour son regard dans l'eau claire de celui de la jeune fille, et à part ça Hisui, ça fait combien de temps que tu entraines des Pokémon ?

- Deux ou trois ans, répondit-elle après une vague hésitation, ça passe vite… J'avais pour habitude de passer du temps avec les Pokémon du champ juste à côté du lycée entre les cours lorsque je me sentais un peu seule… Du coup de fil en anguille on a finit par devenir amis, puis partenaires même ! Ce sont eux qui ont piqué des Pokéball pour moi à l'époque !

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en ce remémorant la scène. Tout cela lui semblait bien lointain désormais, et c'était pourtant si vif dans sa mémoire… C'était un de ces moments qu'elle ne souhaitait oublier pour rien au monde !

Gold resta silencieux. Un des mots employés par la jeune fille l'avait quelque peu troublé.

- Tu… fit-il, hésitant, tu considères toi aussi tes Pokémon comme des partenaires ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle gaiment, Purple est plutôt du genre à n'y voir que des amis, comme la plupart des gens… Pour moi c'est différent ! Se lier avec un Pokémon ce n'est pas seulement partager une simple amitié : c'est le fait de pouvoir se soutenir les uns les autres ! En combat un dresseur n'est rien sans ses Pokémon mais à l'inverse si un Pokémon est mal dirigé par son dresseur il n'arrivera à rien. Tout est une question constante d'entraide et de symbiose… C'est comme si en combat le dresseur et ses Pokémon ne faisaient plus qu'un pour moi, tu saisis ?

- Oui très bien, souffla Gold avec un haussement de sourcil surpris, en fait je pense exactement la même chose figures-toi ! Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui voyait les choses à ma manière en fait…

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice pendant quelques instants. Soudain, un « bip » sonore provenant du Pokématos fixé au poignet de Gold vint troubler la quiétude ambiante, ramenant les deux adolescents à la réalité.

- C'est Crystal… fit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'appareil, elle doit en avoir fini avec ton petit copain… Attend une seconde !

- C'est pas mon copain ! s'esclaffa Hisui alors que Gold décrochait, on est juste amis rien de plus !

- Ah ? Euh…T'es libre alors ? balança-t-il maladroitement avant de soudain se reprendre, répondant à son interlocutrice au Pokématos, non non Crystal, je te parlais pas à toi !... Oui ?... Rooh mais il sert à rien le vieux… Ca va ça va, je respecte mes ainés… Quand ça ?... Si j'ai bien compris je suis parti pour te supporter encore un mom… Je déconne Chris, je déconne !... OK, on se retrouve tout à l'heure, à plus !

Le jeune homme rabattit le clapet de l'engin d'un air blasé, retournant son attention sur Hisui qui s'était levé entretemps.

- Bon ben je crois bien que j'en ai fini avec toi ! lâcha-t-il avec un nouveau sourire des plus craquants, merci de ton aide. Apparemment ton _ami_ Purple a bien servi à Crystal aussi… Grâce à lui on a une piste !

- C'est quoi le programme pour vous maintenant ? questionna la jeune fille, curieuse, vous allez continuer à enquêter ?

Tout en parlant ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, sortant dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

- Plus ou moins… Crystal ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détail mais apparemment on est parti pour faire des recherches au Musée des Sciences d'Argenta, à Kanto ! Y a de vieux écrits là-bas, ça pourrait nous aider à trouver des infos sur une certaine « Flûte Azur » qui était apparemment ce qui intéressait la femme qui s'en est prise à vôtre lycée.

- Je vois…

Le silence retomba entre les deux adolescents. Gold semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion, fronçant ses sourcils en une impression concentrée qui ne lui allait pas.

- Tu sais quoi... Tu pourrais peut-être nous accompagner ! lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment, avant de se réctifier, enfin, toi et ton pote Purple là… Vous étiez tous les deux élèves dans le lycée attaqué et ton ami a vu à quoi ressemblait la flûte d'après Crystal… Vous nous seriez utiles ! Enfin, si tu veux bien, bien sûr…

- Je…

Hisui s'était arrêtée au milieu du couloir, surprise par la proposition du jeune homme. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, plongée dans ses pensées, fixée avec anxiété par le regard ambré de Gold.

- Honnêtement ça me tente, répondit-elle enfin après quelques instants de réflexion, tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de véritablement voyager avec mes Pokémon, comme tout dresseur normal. Je me moque même de ce que pensent mes parents à ce niveau-là, c'est te dire ! Mais je ne suis pas seule dans cette histoire et je ne suis pas certaine que Purple soit prêt à faire de même, surtout après ce qu'il a vécu ! Alors ma réponse dépendra de lui. Je suis désolé…

- Pas de soucis ! lança Gold d'un ton guilleret trahi cependant par la lueur de déception dans son regard, je comprends tout à fait ! Écoutes, je vais te filer mon numéro de Pokématos et tu me recontactes une fois que vous vous êtes mis d'accord, OK ?

Sans un mot, la jeune fille acquiesça et enregistra sur son appareil la suite de numéro que lui débita Gold, sans broncher, la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires.

- Bon ben… A plus dans ce cas, fit le jeune homme après avoir relevé à son tour le numéro d'Hisui, en espérant que tu puisses venir !

L'adolescente le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, son Pokématos à la main, le regard dans le vide. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que, malgré ses manières de dragueur à deux balles et son côté je-m'en-foutiste, ce Gold avait quelque chose d'indéniablement séduisant…

« D'autant plus qu'il a un beau petit cul ! » pensa-t-elle en laissant ses yeux dérivés jusqu'à la chute de rein du jeune homme au loin.

Une chose était sûre, elle mourrait d'envie de l'accompagner dans cette enquête à Kanto. Pas seulement pour vivre un véritable voyage Pokémon, comme elle l'avait laissé entendre, mais également parce qu'elle souhaitait passer du temps avec lui et apprendre à le connaitre.

Tout cela promettait décidément d'être intéressant !


	3. Chapitre 003 : Links

_Voilà la suite (un peu courte pour une fois j'en conviens) de ma fic basée sur l'univers du manga Pokémon Special, on avance tout doucement mais rassurez-vous les idées ne manquent pas... Bonne lecture !  
><em>

_Disclamer : l'univers de Pokémon appartient à Game Freak et Nintendo et celui de Pokespe à leurs auteurs : Hidenori Kusaka et Satoshi Yamamoto. Seuls les personnages de Purple et Hisui sont de ma création._

* * *

><p><strong>C H A P I T R E 003 – LINKS :<strong>

Les quatre Pokéball, sortes de petites sphères métalliques scindée en deux et agrémentées d'un bouton d'ouverture, reposaient sur leur socle, séparée de l'extérieur par une vitre bleutée. La machine ronronnante sur laquelle on les avait posées émettait de petits cliquetis à intervalle régulier, troublant la quiétude ambiante de la salle de repos.

Purple apposa sa main contre la vitre, tressautant légèrement en sentant l'électricité statique qui saturait l'appareil se répandre dans ses doigts. Il lui semblait que son cœur s'apprêtait à imploser sous le sentiment de soulagement qui venait de l'envahir. Ses Pokémon étaient en vie. Les créatures avec qui il partageait tout depuis des années, les moments de peine comme ceux de pur bonheur, étaient toujours auprès de lui ! A ses yeux cela relevait plus du miracle qu'autre chose…

Pendant de longues minutes il resta là à observer les quatre formes assoupies de ses Pokémon à travers la partie supérieure de leur Pokéball respective, légèrement translucide, profitant du simple bonheur de les savoir en vie.

- Ils ont eu de la chance, fit une voix de femme dans son dos le ramenant brusquement à la réalité, si l'Association Pokémon était intervenue une fraction de seconde plus tard je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais réussi à les sauver !

Le jeune homme fit volte-face vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui refermait la porte derrière elle en douceur. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux yeux noisettes et aux longs cheveux châtains dégringolant en cascade jusqu'au niveau de ses reins. Elle arborait une blouse blanche d'infirmière par-dessus un pull à col roulé violet et fixait l'adolescent avec un regard doux, presque maternel.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, sourit-elle en lui tendant une main, je me nomme Nina Chen et je suis un docteur Pokémon travaillant pour l'Association… C'est moi qui me suis occupé de tes Pokémon après qu'on les ait retrouvés !

- Oh, c'était vous… souffla Purple en serrant timidement sa main, merci infiniment pour vos soins ! Sans vous mes Pokémon seraient…

Il s'interrompit subitement, tiquant sur le nom de la jeune docteure.

- Excusez-moi si je vous parais indiscret, reprit-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin, mais… Avez-vous un lien quelconque avec le célèbre professeur Chen ?

La femme étouffa un petit rire discret avant de répondre, amusée.

- Effectivement, je suis sa petite-fille ! répondit-elle tout en s'affairant autours de la machine de régénération dans laquelle les Pokémon de Purple reposaient, mais ne pense pas que je doive mon statut à un quelconque favoritisme ! J'ai du travailler dur afin d'arriver là où j'en suis !

- Je n'ai jamais rien insinué de tel ! s'exclama l'adolescent en rougissant tout en suivant son étrange ballet des yeux, je trouvais simplement impressionnant que la famille Chen compte autant de membres impressionnants ! Je veux dire, votre grand-père est quand même connu à travers le monde entier, et Crystal m'a dit que vous étiez une des meilleures docteures qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée…

- Et encore, tu n'as pas rencontré mon frère ! rigola la jeune femme sans pour autant se déconcentrer de son travail, pianotant sur un écran tactile à la base de l'appareil, c'est un de deux Dex-tenteurs originels figure-toi ! Et également le Champion d'Arène de la ville de Jadielle à Kanto… Il est tellement réputé parmi les dresseurs que je le vois à peine ces temps-ci ! Mais je suis heureuse qu'il s'en sorte si bien… En temps que grande sœur, je ne peux qu'être fier de lui !

Un voile mélancolique passa devant le regard emplie de douceur de Nina Chen, arrachant un petit sourire à Purple. Elle était loin d'être comme il se l'était imaginée ! Son côté bavard et enjoué n'était pas pour lui déplaire à dire vrai…

-Il devrait avoir pleinement récupéré d'ici demain matin, fit la jeune docteure en reprenant un ton professionnel, sans lever les yeux des chiffres qui défilaient à l'écran, par chance, les Pokémon sont bien plus résistants à la force des éléments que nous autres êtres humains !

Purple lui adressa un hochement de tête de gratitude avant de reporter son attention sur les quatre petites sphères luisant faiblement à travers la machine, le regard dans le vide.

Nina Chen en profita pour le détailler du regard, curieuse. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez ce mystérieux rescapé de l'incident du Lycée St. Peter de Mauville qui passait en boucle aux infos depuis plusieurs jours. Etait-ce son étrange regard violet dans lequel il lui semblait de temps à autre apercevoir celui de son frère qui lui faisait cet effet…?

- Dis-moi, fit-elle au bout d'un moment, comme pour engager la conversation, tu es proche de tes Pokémon ? Je dis ça car ils ont l'air plus apaisés lorsque tu es là, plus calmes… C'est comme s'ils ressentaient ta présence même à travers leur sommeil réparateur et que cela les rassurait quelque part… Ils sont avec toi depuis combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Purple, surpris par la déclaration de la femme, peut-être trois ou quatre ans… Mais on n'a pas eu trop l'occasion de passer du temps ensembles vu que je devais aller au collège, puis au lycée, tout en les cachant à ma mère…

Son regard se fit rêveur soudain, comme plongé dans un passé lointain.

- Parfois j'avais peur qu'ils ne soient pas heureux avec moi, poursuivit-il d'un ton songeur, et j'envisageais de les relâcher afin qu'ils aient droit à toute la liberté qu'ils méritaient. Mais au fil des années je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre. Je crois que j'avais trop besoin d'eux pour tenir le coup. C'est égoïste pas vrai ?

Un petit rire sans joie lui échappa alors que son regard s'assombrissait soudain.

- Ils n'auraient pas été blessés ainsi si j'avais pensé à autre chose qu'à ma misérable petite personne ! Si j'avais cessé d'agir selon mes propres désirs égoïstes et les avais relâchés quand je le devais ils ne seraient pas dans cet état en ce moment !

Nina Chen resta silencieuse quelques instants, le temps d'ajuster quelques réglages sur la machine de régénération. Une fois cela fait, elle se tourna vers Purple, qui serrait le poing contre la vitre de l'appareil, le regard dur.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu te poses trop de question, fit-elle d'une voix douce en s'avançant vers lui, pour moi tes Pokémon t'aiment énormément. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois en tout cas ! J'ai pu voir l'inquiétude qui les taraudait pour toi au cours des soins que je leur ai administré, et ce malgré leurs propres blessures ! Ces Pokémon avaient la volonté de se battre pour pouvoir continuer à te protéger jusqu'au bout ! Ce n'est pas un comportement que l'on adopte face à quelqu'un que l'on déteste, tu ne crois pas… ?

Face à la moue peu convaincue de Purple, la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire en se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux aux reflets noisettes.

- C'est vrai ! J'ai toujours eu un don pour décrypter les émotions des Pokémon ! se défendit-elle, comment crois-tu que je sois devenu une docteure Pokémon aussi célèbre ? Cesse donc de te fustiger sans raison !

Elle lui administra une petite tape sur l'épaule amicale avant de le laisser de nouveau seul face à ses Pokémon, rejoignant son bureau dans la pièce adjacente.

Purple esquissa un début de sourire. Peut-être y avait-il du vrai dans ce que disait cette jeune femme ? Peut-être se prenait-il trop la tête ? Ses Pokémon avaient toujours été là pour lui après tout, et lui avait toujours cherché à les remercier de la meilleure façon qu'il le pouvait…

- Reposez-vous bien, murmura-t-il à travers la vitre bleutée, et encore désolé pour ce que je vous ais fait subir…

* * *

><p>- Gold, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !<p>

- Ça vaaa, Chris ! On a besoin d'eux pour trouver des infos sur cette Flûte Azurée ! Alors on les emmène avec nous et c'est tout !

La jeune fille s'adossa contre le mur du couloir vide de l'hôpital dans lequel ils se trouvaient, se frappa le front du plat de la main. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment son acolyte avait-il pu décemment demander à de simples adolescents de les accompagner dans leur mission ! Cela relevait du suicide, autant pour eux que pour ces lycéens inexpérimentés dans l'art de se battre !

- Et si on se retrouve face à Saque pour une raison ou pour une autre ! tenta-t-elle d'argumenter, désespérée, ils ne tiendront pas cinq minutes face à elle et tu le sais bien !

- Ce sont des dresseurs aussi Chris, ne l'oublie pas ! répliqua Gold en fronçant les sourcils, et puis on ne part pas se battre ou quoi, on cherche simplement des infos !

- Tu sais très bien comment ça se termine à chaque fois avec nous de toute façon ! Je ne permettrais pas que ces deux là soient impliqués plus que nécessaire simplement parce que monsieur a flashé sur la jolie Hisui !

Une moue boudeuse vint s'inscrire sur les lèvres de Gold lui conférant un air des plus enfantins. Crystal écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, choquée .

- Ah parce qu'en plus c'est pour ça ! Tu te contrefous d'avoir des infos sur la Flûte Azurée… Tu veux simplement que cette Hisui te colle aux basques comme toutes les filles que tu croisent ! Sans déconner Gold, tu penses grandir un peu un jour !

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches de dépit. Crystal avait l'air littéralement consternée désormais. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que son ami puisse se montrer aussi immature !

- Gold tu n'as plus 12 ans maintenant c'est fini ! lâcha-t-elle en tirant sur ses couettes, tu es majeur ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu comprennes que si le professeur Chen nous confie une mission ce n'est pas pour la bâcler ou draguer la première personne que l'on rencontre ! Cette fille a vu tout son lycée se faire décimer sous ses yeux ! Elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est se raccrocher à quelque chose qui puisse lui donner de l'espoir ! Et toi tu penses que tu peux agir avec elle comme avec toutes les autres !

- Tu te trompes ! nia Gold en se redressant brusquement, ses yeux dorés étincelants de colère, et puis d'abord tu te prends pour qui ! Ma mère ! J'en ai assez que vous me disiez tous ce que je dois faire ! Que tu te la pètes simplement parce que tu es la chouchou du vieux ! Je n'ai pas à t'obéir Crystal, fourres-toi ça dans le crâne !

La jeune fille recula d'un pas, piquée au vif. Gold croisa son regard et étouffa un cri de surprise. Jamais il n'avait vu Crystal avec un air aussi blessé sur le visage.

- Je te demande juste de ne pas lui briser le cœur comme tu sais si bien le faire, cracha-t-elle avant de faire volte-face, son sac en bandoulière virevoltant sur son passage, j'attendrais à l'hôtel pour le départ du Train Magnet de demain. A plus !

Surpris par son ton hargneux, le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner vivement dans le couloir, une véritable aura de colère semblant émaner de chacun de ses pas.

- De toutes manières c'est eux qui décideront ! lui cria-t-il avec rage avant de partir de son côté à son tour, fulminant toujours contre le ton autoritaire de la jeune fille, « soit un peu sérieux Gold, arrête de faire le con Gold »… Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que ça fait de se sentir à l'écart elle…

Occupé qu'il était à ressasser leur dispute, il ne vit pas la silhouette turquoise surgir brusquement devant lui d'une porte adjacente, aussi la percuta-t-il violemment, expulsant au passage tout l'air de ses poumons.

- Ouf ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant difficilement, le souffle coupé, vous pouvez pas regarder où vous all… !

Mais il s'interrompit en reconnaissant la jeune fille sur lequel il venait de s'affaler, qui le fusillait de son regard d'un bleu de vase profond.

- Hisui ! s'exclama-t-il en oubliant presque aussitôt sa mauvaise foi, bondissant sur ses pieds pour l'aider à se relever, désolé j'étais plongé dans mes pensées… Tu vas bien ?

- Ça irait mieux si une espèce d'andouille aux cheveux en pétard ne venait pas de me foncer dessus comme un boulet de canon, railla-t-elle avec un petit sourire ironique, tu m'as l'air énervé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien d'important… fit-il désireux d'oublier Crystal le plus vite possible maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à l'adorable jeune fille de ses pensées du moment, alors, tu as parlé à ton pote là… ?

-Purple ? fit-elle en ramassant son sac tombé à terre, j'allais justement le retrouver en salle de soins intensifs pour Pokémon. Il est en train de veiller sur les siens en ce moment.

Sans rien ajouter, elle poursuivit son chemin en direction des escaliers. Décontenancé dans un premier temps, Gold décida soudain qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance comme cela et lui emboita presque aussitôt le pas, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Laisses-moi t'accompagner ! lâcha-t-il sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, l'hôpital est plutôt vaste et j'ai pas envie que tu te perdes !

-Je te remercie mais je pense être capable de retrouver mon chemin, pouffa-t-elle avant de lui décocher un grand sourire, je vais finir par croire que tu veux passer du temps avec moi !

Gold tira simplement la langue en réponse, gêné qu'elle l'ait percé à jour aussi vite. Hisui éclata de rire face à sa moue enfantine. Décidemment, ce « Dex-Tenteurs », comme il se faisait appeler, l'amusait tout particulièrement.

- Tu as quel âge dit-moi ? questionna-t-elle dans le but d'engager la conversation, t'as pas l'air bien vieux pour quelqu'un qui travaille pour le grand professeur Chen…

- 18 ans, répondit-il en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux trop « coiffée » à son goût, ouais le vieux a tendance à sélectionner des jeunes pour sa « grande mission ». Perso' je voulais juste le Pokédex et ses fonctions trop cool à la base alors je me suis pas vraiment posé de questions… Et toi tu as quel âge ?

- 19 ! fit Hisui avec un grand sourire face à l'air surpris de Gold, et je vais sur ma vingtaine…

- Et tu es encore au lycée ? s'étonna le jeune homme alors que les deux jeunes gens tournaient à un embranchement.

- Les études ça n'a jamais été mon fort, se justifia-t-elle tout en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autours de ses doigts bagués.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, adressant de temps à autre des petits signes de têtes aux médecins et infirmiers qu'ils croisaient. A l'extérieur, le ciel se dégageait petit à petit laissant quelques rares rayons du soleil filtrer à travers les vitres de l'hôpital, chatouillant la joue des deux jeunes adultes par moment.

- Je me demandais… lança finalement Hisui au bout d'un moment, les yeux songeurs, comment est-ce que vous êtes devenus « Dex-Tenteurs » toi et Chris ? Et les autres d'ailleurs à y être ? Vous avez passé un concours ou… ?

Un petit rire échappa à Gold avant qu'il ne réponde, amusé :

- Un concours ? _Arceus-sama_, non ! C'est pas vraiment mon genre de me casser la tête pour ce genre de chose… En fait ça dépend de chacun d'entre nous ! Je crois que Chris a posté sa candidature sur internet alors que le vieux en cherchait un à une époque… Sinon on a les petits favorisés comme le petit-fils du prof Chen et cette fille à moitié sauvage à Hoenn qui est la fille du prof Seko si j'ai bien compris, ou encore l'espèce de richarde à Sinnoh dont la famille bosse pour le professeur Sorbier qui a aidé à la conception du Pokédex ! Enfin tu vois le genre, je peux pas les blairer eux ! Mais pour la plupart d'entre nous c'est surtout une question de chance… Disons qu'on a été repérés par les professeurs pour notre détermination ou pour un quelconque petit truc qui leur a plu… Y a même un de mes amis qui a volé le sien avant d'être reconnu comme un Dex-tenteur officiel, c'est dire !

- Donc c'est totalement arbitraire ? s'étonna Hisui en haussant les sourcils, et toi tu as été choisis comment alors ?

- Moi ? ricana Gold en esquissant un rictus, disons que j'ai en quelques sortes supplié le vieux pour qu'il me donne un de ses Pokédex ! Et crois-moi ça n'a pas été facile pour le faire céder ! Si j'avais su à l'époque toutes les contraintes que ça allait impliquer…

Hisui éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Curieusement, elle n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer un Gold plus jeune s'agrippant de toutes ses forces au bras du vieil homme qu'étais le professeur Chen en le suppliant de lui remettre un de ses appareils. L'image avait quelque chose d'extraordinairement cocasse !

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour, le regard pétillant. Au moins Hisui ne le jugeait pas comme Crystal le faisait !

- Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça au fait ? s'interrogea-t-il soudain, malicieux, ça t'intéresserais de faire partie de la bande ?

La jeune fille rougit brutalement, se perçant à jour d'elle-même.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, le dressage de Pokémon ça m'a toujours intéressé et si je peux être rémunérée pour ça pourquoi pas…? admit-elle en évitant de croiser le regard du jeune homme, mais je n'ai vraiment rien de spécial et je doute que m'imposer aux professeurs comme tu l'as fait soit une bonne idée…

Gold eut un sourire penaud avant de soudain froncer les sourcils, comme sous l'effet d'une intense réflexion –ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Hisui s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui lui arrivait lorsque le jeune homme fit soudain coulisser son sac à dos devant lui avant de farfouiller à l'intérieur avec frénésie.

- Ah ! Le voilà ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en extirpant tant bien que mal un appareil rappelant un téléphone à coque rouge raillée par endroits, couvert de poussière, j'avais peur de ne pas l'avoir sur moi ! Attends…

Il souffla un grand coup sur la machine, soulevant la couche de poussière qui semblait s'être accumulée à sa surface au fil des années, avant de déplier le clapet, révélant un écran à cristaux liquide à l'ancienne mode, accompagné d'une série de boutons et de diodes.

- C'est mon ancien Pokédex, expliqua-t-il à la jeune fille en se grattant la joue d'un air gêné, le professeur Chen nous a remis à Chris et à moi une version améliorée il y a environ deux ans du coup je ne l'utilise plus lui… Il est un peu désuet mais c'est mieux que rien… Attrape !

Hisui réceptionna de justesse l'engin que Gold lui envoya tout à coup, effarée.

- Tu…Tu me le donnes ! s'exclama-t-elle sans parvenir à décrocher son regard du vieux Pokédex, pour de vrai ! Je veux dire… Ca ne pose pas de problème que tu files un appareil aussi précieux à la première fille venu ?

- Un de mes _sempaï_ ne s'est pas privé pour le faire alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas, répliqua Gold en tirant une nouvelle fois la langue comme il le faisait si bien, en fait à la base j'étais sensé le rendre au vieux mais bon, s'il n'est au courant de rien ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal tu ne crois pas ?

Son sourire s'affaissa face à la moue dubitative de son interlocutrice et il reprit aussitôt un air sérieux, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Écoutes, reprit-il en hochant la tête, à défaut de t'intégrer directement en temps que Dex-tentrice officielle ça pourrait te permettre de faire tes preuves et d'être engagée par la suite si _quelqu'un_ –il lui adressa un clin d'œil furtif- venait à parler de toi aux profs ! Crois-moi tu ne serais pas la première à avoir été intégrée à l'équipe de cette façon ! Considère ça comme un petit cadeau de ma part !

Hisui semblait toujours aussi déconcertée, incapable d'assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle qui avait toujours rêvée de devenir une dresseuse à part entière, voilà qu'un garçon surgit de nulle part lui offrait subitement l'opportunité de sa vie sans rien lui demander en retour ! Tout celui lui paraissait tellement insensée… Comment pouvait-elle, après avoir vécu des événements aussi terribles quelques jours auparavant, se sentir soudainement aussi merveilleusement bien ? Elle du se retenir de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas sauter au cou du beau gosse qui lui faisait face, son habituel sourire taquin collé aux lèvres.

- Merci infiniment Gold ! lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, serrant le Pokédex entre ses mains à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, crois-moi j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis quelques jours… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour te remercier, n'hésite pas surtout !

Une lueur espiègle s'alluma subitement dans le regard d'or de Gold.

- En fait, il y a bien quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir… susurra-t-il subitement en s'avança de quelques pas vers la jeune fille, d'un air charmeur.

Celle-ci resta ne se recula pas pour autant, sentant subitement son rythme cardiaque augmenter d'un cran à mesure que la silhouette finement musclée du jeune homme approchait.

- Ah oui… Et quoi ? questionna-t-elle innocemment alors qu'elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, son regard inexplicablement attiré par le torse de son vis-à-vis, plus grand que lui de plusieurs centimètres.

- Un truc tout bête, trois fois rien, poursuivit-il du même ton langoureux.

Ils n'étaient désormais plus séparés que par quelques pas, les yeux d'un turquoise profond d'Hisui plongé dans le soleil liquide de ceux Gold. La tension était presque palpable entre eux pourtant la jeune fille se sentait curieusement détendue, comme dans un rêve. Lentement, l'adolescent se pencha vers elle, ses lèvres fines n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa joue, l'effleurant de son souffle tiède avec douceur. Elle se surprit à frissonner, hypnotisée par la proximité du Dex-tenteur, son nouveau Pokédex collé contre son cœur qui menaçait de s'échapper à tout moment de sa poitrine, tant il battait fort.

- Que tu m'embrasses, acheva-t-il soudain dans un murmure au creux de son oreille, plissant ses yeux d'or dans une attitude délibérément charmeuse, soigneusement étudiée.

Hisui ne répondit pas. Délicatement, elle se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui, les mèches rebelles de ses chignons effleurant la peau légèrement halé du beau brun, entrouvrant légèrement ses propres lèvres gourmandes.

Leurs souffles respectifs se mêlèrent, légèrement saccadés par leur excitation.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Purple pour jaillir de la porte d'en face, les interrompant net dans leur élan. Surprise, Hisui fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière et eu subitement l'air étonnamment fascinée par les moulures du mur adjacent. Gold constata que la jeune fille avait également précipitamment fourré le Pokédex qu'il lui avait donné dans son sac, les joues rouges de confusion. Il fronça les sourcils : ainsi ne voulait-elle pas que son ami la découvre en sa possession ? Peut-être souhaitait-elle lui éviter toute forme de jalousie… ?

- Désolé… Je vous ais interrompus ? questionna innocemment l'adolescent au béret, son regard sautant d'un personnage à l'autre.

- Du tout ! répliqua très rapidement Hisui avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux, vraiment… On venait justement te voir !

- Oui ! surenchérit Gold avec un peu trop d'empressement pour être honnête, c'est au sujet de cette Flûte Azur dont tu as parlé à Chris la dernière fois… On pensait aller récolter quelques infos dessus au Musée d'Argenta, dans la région de Kanto, je sais pas si tu connais… On peut y être par Train Magnét en une demi-journée… Bref, on se disait que tu pourrais nous être utile vu que tu es le seul à l'avoir vue de tes propres yeux et on voulait te proposer de nous accompagner, au moins pour ça… Bien sûr, Hisui viendrait aussi ! Par contre c'est seulement si tu le sens, on comprendrait après ce que tu as vécu que tu ne sois pas trop chaud…

- Tu te trompes !

Purple l'avait brusquement interrompu, une soudaine détermination luisant au fond de son étrange regard violet. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hisui ne reconnut pas son ami, d'habitude si fragile et si indécis. Pourquoi paraissait-il soudainement à ce point sûr de lui ? Le choc de voir son lycée entier dévasté devant ses yeux avait vraisemblablement été plus fort qu'elle ne s'y était attendu…

- Je ne veux pas rester en arrière alors que d'autres s'occupent de retrouver la responsable de ce massacre, continua-t-il plus calmement bien que son regard soit toujours aussi dur, je ne pourrais pas simplement rentrer chez moi et avoir la conscience tranquille après ça… Il faut que je vous aide, d'une quelconque façon ! Je veux me venger de cette Saque, quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

Un silence gêné tomba entre les trois jeunes gens. Hisui ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, troublée. L'attitude froide de l'adolescent venait de chasser de son esprit le semblant de joie qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque Gold s'était approché d'elle. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui valle, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi… Cependant, l'envie sourde qui la taraudait de partir sur les routes telle une véritable dresseuse –aux côtés du très attirant Gold qui plus était- fut plus forte et elle resta silencieuse, malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait.

- Bon eh bien, c'est parfait ! claironna simplement Gold choisissant tout simplement d'ignorer la hargne dans les propos de Purple, on part dés demain pour Kanto via Train Magnet, retrouvez-nous devant la gare vers dix heures du matin ! Je me charge de prévenir Chris d'ici là…

Et, après un ultime petit sourire d'au revoir envers Hisui, il s'éclipsa laissant seuls en tête à tête les deux amis de lycée.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira pour toi Purple, se risqua finalement à demander la jeune fille, d'une voix incertaine, ne te sens pas obligé…

- J'aurais cherché des infos de mon côté de toutes manières, répliqua-t-il, implacable, pour moi toute cette affaire a pris une dimension personnelle désormais…

Et, sans rien ajouté, il la contourna prenant la direction de sa chambre d'un pas lourd. La jeune fille n'osa pas se retourner pour le suivre des yeux, serrant involontairement la forme rebondie de son nouveau Pokédex à travers son sac. Elle espérait juste que tout se passe pour le mieux lors de cette mission…

« Il est hors de question que je laisse Purple vivre une expérience traumatisante de plus, se jura-t-elle à elle-même, rassurée par la présence du Pokédex auprès d'elle, plus jamais ! ».

Involontairement, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Leurs débuts en temps que dresseurs n'allaient pas tarder à avoir lieu !


	4. Chapitre 004 : Raid

_Et Hop ! Un Chapitre de plus de ma fic basée sur l'univers du manga Pokémon Spécial ! Je sais, ça aura prit du temps mais j'ai essayé de me rattraper en vous concoctant un petit chapitre de 19 pages Word donc vous avez de la lecture ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours énormément plaisir et en espérant que vous continuiez à apprécier les aventures de Purple et Hisui dans l'univers Pokémon... Bonne lecture (*o*)y !_

_PS : Je prendrais le temps de corriger les fautes demain, trop crevé pour ce soir, désolé d'avance pour vos mirettes...!  
><em>

_Disclamer : ni l'univers, ni les personnes de Pokémon et du manga Pocket Monsters Special (connu sous le nom de Pokémon la Grande Aventure en France) ne m'appartiennent._**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>C H A P I T R E 004 – LINKS :<strong>

Purple regardait au loin, la joue collée contre la vitre, son béret glissant légèrement sur le côté. A l'extérieur, sous la brise fraiche de Doublonville, Hisui et Gold bavardaient gaiment, foudroyés par le regard incendiaire de Crystal au passage.

Le Train Magnét s'apprêtait à partir pour Kanto et le jeune homme avait préféré gagner l'intérieur du TGV plutôt que de subir l'ambiance pesante qui régnait entre les trois jeunes adultes. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où il avait pris la décision de les accompagner et le matin même mais l'attitude de Chris envers son partenaire était pour le moins glaciale alors que celle d'Hisui était anormalement enjouée.

Enjouée… Comment pouvait-elle être enjouée alors que les sinistres événements qui avaient frappé leur lycée étaient encore tout frais dans leur mémoire ?

Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte. Les événements s'étaient enchainés tellement rapidement… Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il partait sur les routes en compagnie de deux dresseurs confirmés. D'une certaine manière c'était son rêve qui s'accomplissait à travers ce voyage vers le très renommé musée d'Argenta, à Kanto, mais à quel prix ?

Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres. Il était ironique de se dire qu'il avait au final fallu attendre l'assassinat de l'intégralité de son lycée pour lui offrir enfin l'opportunité de se libérer du joug maternel et de réaliser ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Pour le coup, sa semi-victoire lui laissant un goût terriblement amer en bouche…

Un petit « poc » sonore le tira de ses sombres pensées et il baissa les yeux d'un air triste, fixant ses orbes violettes sur les quatre Pokéball qui reposaient sur ses genoux, en attendant le départ.

Le seul de ses Pokémon éveillé, ressentant son trouble, avait manifesté son inquiétude en donnant un petit coup de museau contre la paroi de sa ball et le dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

- Tout va bien Midori-kun… fit-il avec un pauvre sourire qui se voulait rassurant, on a pris la bonne décision… Et je te promets de ne plus laisser personne vous blesser comme ça… Jamais !

Autours de lui, le wagon se remplissait peu à peu au fur et à mesure que les passagers grimpaient, s'asseyant aux diverses places libres du compartiment. Bavardant gaiment tantôt, tantôt perdus dans leurs pensées, aucun ne prenait garde à cet étrange garçon de 17 ans tout de violet vêtu occupé à parler à une Pokéball.

Midori cligna une dernière fois des yeux en direction de son dresseur avant de se lover dans un coin de la petite sphère métallique, se rendormant paresseusement comme ses compagnons.

Purple resta sans bouger à contempler son Pokémon à travers la partie rouge, légèrement translucide, de la ball.

Nerveusement, il passa sa main sous son T-shirt et en extirpa un minuscule pendentif qu'il fit glissé au creux de sa main afin de mieux pouvoir le contempler. L'objet était de forme circulaire, légèrement aplati, et un cercle avait été gravé sur sa face supérieure. Une petite jointure sur sa tranche laissait supposer qu'il était possible de l'ouvrir mais Purple préféra ne pas s'y risquer, se contentant de fixer son reflet à la surface luisante et métallique de l'artefact.

Ses pensées dérivèrent pour le ramener quelques heures en arrière, au moment où il était passé dans la salle de soins intensifs de l'hôpital afin de récupérer ses Pokémon avant le départ pour la gare.

Nina Chen l'y avait attendu malgré l'heure matinale, un air ensommeillé sur le visage. Après une dernière vérification de routine sur les machines de régénération, elle lui avait finalement rendu avec un sourire les balls respectives de ses quatre Pokémon, complètement remis de leurs blessures et profondément endormis d'un sommeil réparateur.

- Attend ! avait-elle dit juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, non sans l'avoir abondamment remerciée pour les soins apportés à ses compagnons, je voulais te donner ça aussi…

Et, sans rien ajouté, elle avait glissé cet étrange pendentif entre ses mains, d'un air complice. Purple s'était un instant perdu dans les reflets irisés à la surface métallique de l'objet avant de l'interroger du regard, sans comprendre.

- C'est un artefact inventé par mon grand-père, avait-elle aussitôt expliqué d'un air rêveur, il en existe deux au monde. Le premier est en possession de mon frère et le second est actuellement entre tes mains.

- D…Deux au monde ! Et inventé par votre grand-p…Le professeur Chen ! avait aussitôt répliqué Purple en palissant, comme si le pendentif l'avait soudain brulé, je ne peux pas accepter Nina ! C'est…

- J'insiste ! l'avait-elle coupé en ignorant superbement sa main tendue dans l'espoir qu'elle récupère l'objet, c'est un Réflecteur… Une sorte de protecteur face aux attaques des Pokémon à usage unique. Il te sera plus utile qu'à moi…

Son regard s'était alors assombri et elle avait continué d'un ton plus sérieux que Purple ne lui avait jamais entendu jusqu'à présent :

- La voix que tu as choisis de suivre est dangereuse… Crois-moi ! J'ai vu plus d'un Dextenteurs dans ma vie et crois-moi dire qu'ils sont constamment confronté au danger serait un euphémisme… Pour toi les Pokémon ne sont rien de plus que des amis n'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'avait interrompu d'un nouveau geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, apaisante :

- Je ne désapprouve pas ce point de vue, bien au contraire, avait-elle souligné avant de poursuivre, seulement je veux que tu comprennes qu'il existe dans ce monde des puissances terrifiantes dont tu n'as même pas idée… En suivant deux Dextenteurs à la recherche de Saque qui plus est tu risques fort de t'exposer à une de ces puissances et à ce moment-là ce pendentif ne sera pas de trop pour te soutenir !

Un silence pesant s'était par la suite installé entre eux avant que la ride soucieuse qui barrait le front de la doctoresse ne s'efface soudain pour laisser de nouveau place à son air candide et maternel habituel.

- Bref… Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter non plus ! avait-elle lâcher avec un grand sourire, toute trace d'anxiété disparue de sa voix, tu ferais mieux d'y aller si tu ne veux pas les faire attendre ! Bonne chance pour tout… !

Purple cligna des yeux, s'extirpant de ses souvenirs. Le compartiment du train était désormais bondé et le jeune homme préféra glisser ses Pokéball dans les poches de son jean pour plus de prudence. Le discours de Nina l'avait interpellé et il s'était retrouvé incapable de refuser son présent au final…

L'image d'un Pokémon noir cauchemardesque au regard sanguinaire s'imposa subitement à son esprit et il réprima un frisson. Après tout s'il devait de nouveau se retrouver confronter à cette créature à l'avenir il comprenait pourquoi Nina lui avait fait don de cet objet à la valeur inestimable.

Les portes du wagon coulissèrent une énième fois et une Chris à l'air excédée, précédée par un Gold et une Hisui en pleine conversation, pénétrèrent dans le compartiment et se dirigèrent vers lui d'un pas nonchalant.

Discrètement, Purple fit de nouveau glisser le pendentif sous son T-shirt, frissonnant sous l'effet du contact glacé du métal contre sa peau. Quitte à être favorisé par la petite-fille du professeur Chen, il préférait éviter que les autres soient au courant.

* * *

><p>La journée avait bien avancé depuis le départ du Train Magnét et, à l'extérieur, le temps s'était éclairci proposant un beau soleil qui venait contraster avec le froid des derniers jours. Le TGV fusait sur ses rails à toute allure, faisant légèrement trembloter les sièges à l'intérieur du wagon du petit groupe de dresseurs, plongés dans une tranquillité toute relative. Au fur et à mesure du voyage, le compartiment s'était peu à peu vidé et ne restait plus que quelques rares personnes en plus de leur étrange association de trois jeunes adultes et un adolescent. Par la vitre, tous les quatre avaient pu voir au fur et à mesure les bâtiments et les habitations se raréfier pour finalement ne plus laisser place qu'à un paysage escarpé, envahie par la végétation.<p>

Les rails du Train Magnét passait juste au dessus du célébrissime Mont Argenté, leur permettant de contempler sa formidable architecture naturelle, d'autant plus impressionnante sous les rayons du soleil. Ils avaient quitté Johto depuis quelques minutes déjà et Kanto se rapprochait de plus en plus vite à mesure que le Train Magnét avalait les kilomètres, dans un grand bruit de ferraille.

Pourtant l'heure n'était pas à l'excitation dans le compartiment. L'ambiance s'était au contraire faite extrêmement tendue depuis le départ mettant d'autant plus mal à l'aise les deux anciens élèves du lycée St. Peter.

Gold s'était d'office placé à côté d'Hisui sans demander l'avis de personne, aussi Crystal n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'assoir juste en face de lui, à la gauche d'un Purple déconcerté. Définitivement, il avait du se passer quelque chose entre les deux partenaires pour que ceux-ci se montrent aussi distants l'un envers l'autre.

- Hum… Vous… Vous êtes déjà allé à Kanto tous les deux ? finit par questionner Hisui dans une veine tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- J'y ai vécu quelques temps… avoua Chris au bout d'un moment après que Gold se soit contenter de répondre par un hochement de tête négatif, pour le travail… Je suis aussi l'assistante principale du professeur Chen vous savez ?

- Oui on sait, tu n'arrêtes pas de nous le rabâcher, ironisa Gold avec un rictus moqueur, madame est tellement parfaite…

- Je ne te parlais pas, figures-toi ! répliqua-t-elle avec une hargne égale, mais si tu as un problème avec le fait que le professeur m'ait effectivement sélectionné pour mes capacités plutôt que suite à des pleurnicheries puériles tu…

- J'ai des capacités moi aussi ! s'exclama Gold sous le regard horrifié d'Hisui qui voyait la situation dégénérer à vue d'œil par sa faute, la vérité c'est que tu ne peux tout simplement pas blairer que quelqu'un comme moi ait été choisis par le vieux !

Crystal eut une moue moqueuse avant de répondre :

- Sur ce point nous sommes bien d'accord… Que quelqu'un d'aussi irrespectueux et infantile que toi ait eu droit à un Pokédex AVANT MOI ça me sidère complètement… Le professeur devait vraiment être désespéré pour te prendre.

- Crystal-san, arrêtez ça !

Trois paires d'yeux choqués se tournèrent vers Hisui qui rougit sur le coup, consciente qu'elle venait d'outrepasser ses droits. Après tout, elle connaissait à peine ces deux personnes et se mêler de leur conversation ainsi paraissait particulièrement déplacé. Cependant elle avait toujours eu pour habitude de dire ce qu'elle pensait et d'agir selon ses convictions et ce, sans se soucier du regard des autres… Pourquoi se priver cette fois-ci ?

- Vous ne devriez pas traiter Gold comme ça, poursuivit-elle, rougissant de plus belle alors qu'elle soutenait le regard interloqué de Crystal, je veux dire... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais en ce qui me concerne je doute que quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre que le professeur Chen l'ait choisi pour posséder un de ses précieux Pokédex sans réfléchir longuement auparavant ! Il mérite autant cet appareil que vous et vous n'avez pas le droit de remettre en question le jugement du professeur ! Enfin c'est ce que je pense… Votre attitude envers lui me paraissait singulièrement… Méchante et déplacée ! Ce n'est que mon avis.

Crystal resta un instant la bouche ouverte sans parvenir à trouver ses mots, littéralement soufflée par l'intervention de cette jeune fille qu'elle connaissait à peine. Déconfite, elle se retourna vers Purple qui évita son regard, subitement étrange intéressé par le paysage qui défilait en contrebas. Un soupir d'exaspération lui échappa alors qu'elle se renfonçait dans sons siège en râlant.

- Je vois, si tu dresses tout le monde contre moi maintenant…

Gold ne répondit rien. Il était trop occupé à dévisager Hisui pour prêter attention à l'attitude boudeuse de sa partenaire. Jade avait désormais sérieusement l'air mal à l'aise et faisait tout pour se faire la plus petite possible, malgré le fait que sa position assise sur son siège ne lui permettait qu'une échappatoire toute relative.

- Désolée… bafouilla-t-elle en direction de Chris, consciente que l'étrange regard doré de Gold ne l'avait pas quitté, je… Je me suis laissée emporter !

- Pas grave, je vois que son charme opère bien une fois de plus ! railla-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus cassant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle s'en voulut presque aussitôt en voyant la figure de la jeune fille se décomposer littéralement face à cette remarque. Involontairement, elle croisa le regard de Gold et put y lire toute la colère qu'il ressentait envers elle en cet instant précis. Qu'est-ce qui venait de lui prendre ? Après tout, son partenaire avait pour habitude de la faire sortir de ses gonds mais jamais au point de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre ! Un sourire contrit lui étira les lèvres : elle qui se la jouait tellement mature… Elle ne vallait pas mieux que Gold pour le coup !

- Pardonne-moi Hisui, parvint-elle à murmurer dans une attitude sincèrement coupable, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, je n'aurais pas du dire ça… D'autant plus que tu as raison ! J'ai sur-réagi.

Se tournant vers son coéquipier qui affichait la même mine agacée, elle inclina légèrement la tête dans une position d'excuse.

- Pardon à toi aussi Gold ! Je n'aurais jamais du laisser la colère m'envahir et remettre en question ton titre de Dextenteur… Même si je te trouve extraordinairement immature tu restes un excellent dresseur et cela n'avait rien à voir avec notre dispute… Je te prie de m'excuser !

Et, pour bien appuyer ses paroles, elle s'inclina encore un peu plus, sa tête touchant presque ses genoux. Purple et Hisui observaient la scène d'un air surpris, curieux de voir la suite des événements. Gold se contenta de la fixer un petit moment sans broncher, la même moue vexée sur le visage, avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir de lassitude.

- C'est bon… souffla-t-il alors que la jeune fille se redressait, coupable, moi aussi j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas… Surtout hier ! C'est juste qu'à force d'être toujours considéré comme la roue de secours ou comme un idiot par tout le monde j'ai un peu pété un câble… N'en parlons plus !

Les deux jeunes adultes échangèrent un petit sourire avant de se replonger dans leurs pensées respectives. Purple inspira un grand coup. Malgré la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu, l'aspect pesant de l'ambiance avait à peine diminué…

Quelques minutes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent dans le silence pendant lesquels Hisui dévisagea les deux Dextenteurs, les sourcils froncés. Les paroles de Chris l'avaient plus affectée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre… Pourquoi avait-elle évoqué le côté charmeur de Gold ? Avait-il réellement pour habitude d'agir comme il agissait avec elle avec n'importe quelle fille ? N'était-il au fond qu'une espèce de dragueur hypocrite du genre de ceux qu'elle ne pouvait supporter ? S'était-elle laisser berné par son côté dresseur si attirant au cours des derniers jours… ?

« N'importe quoi, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre elle-même en glissant légèrement sur son siège, étirant ses jambes, c'est cette Crystal qui est trop sérieuse ! Je suis sûre qu'elle en rajoute… ».

- N'empêche, reprit soudain la Dextentrice en reprenant son ton moralisateur, je n'approuve toujours pas ta décision de les impliquer tous les deux dans toute cette histoire !

Son partenaire se leva brusquement de sa place, furibond.

- Toi alors, tu…

Mais avant que Gold n'ait eu le temps de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante au visage, une vive secousse ébranla le Train, projeta le jeune homme droit sur Chris.

Des cris de panique raisonnèrent à travers tout le wagon tandis que le Dextenteur se redressait en toute hâte, sous le regard incendiaire d'une Crystal plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

- C-Ce n'est pas normal ! se contenta-t-elle de lancer en se levant de son siège à son tour, aux aguets, pourquoi toutes ces perturbations alors qu'on est au beau milieu de nulle part… ?

- Je crois que la réponse est juste par la fenêtre, se contenta de répondre Hisui soudain très pâle.

Aussitôt, Gold et Chris se précipitèrent vers la vitre, suivant des yeux la direction pointée du doigt par la jeune fille.

- Et merde… !

En effet, tout autour du train, un groupe de Pokémon ailés fusait à toute allure, canardant le Train de coup d'ailes et de becs violents et piaillant, l'assaillant sous leurs serres acérées plus tranchantes que de l'acier.

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla l'habitacle alors qu'un nouveau raid se jetait littéralement contre la paroi du TGV, manquant de désarçonner les deux jeunes gens. Celui-ci s'était arrêté au beau milieu de son rail, suspendu à plusieurs centaines de mètres du vide et les pics rocailleux du Mont Argenté se dressait en contrebas, telles autant d'épées menaçantes.

- Des Pokémon sauvages… ? fit Gold, toute querelle évanouit de son esprit tandis que Purple et Hisui se levaient à leur tour, sous le choc.

- Dis plutôt une attaque de Saque ! jura Crystal en ouvrant son sac à la volée, se saisissant du même appareil rose dont elle s'était servie à l'hôpital face à Purple, merde ! Elle doit avoir appris pour notre expédition d'une quelconque manière et elle cherche à nous arrêter… Mais comment ?

- On s'en fout ! répliqua Gold en plongea sa main dans la poche de son blouson, là tout ce qu'elle risque de faire c'est mettre en danger l'ensemble des passagers du Train Magnet, il faut qu'on intervienne ! C'est quoi ces pokémon ?

Chris pressa brièvement l'écran tactile de son Pokédex avant de répondre, plus concentrée que jamais.

- Il y a deux raids en tout ! fit-elle très vite en déchiffrant les informations qui s'affichaient au fur et à mesure à la surface de son appareil, un groupe de Airmure, le Pokémon Armoiseau, type acier/vol, et un groupe de Roucoups, le Pokémon Oiseau, un type normal/vol classique cette fois…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un combat aérien, affirma Gold en faisant coulisser d'un geste la vitre leur faisant face, laissant un vent puissant s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle, je m'en charge ! Toi Chris, tu t'occupes des passagers !

- Attend Gold, qu'est-ce que tu… ? commença Hisui en le voyant poser son pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui décocha un sourire éblouissant avant… De se jeter dans le vide !

- GOOOOOOLD ! hurla Jade en se précipitant vers la fenêtre, paniquée.

Mais l'instant d'après, le jeune homme remontait comme une flèche sur le dos d'une étrange créature ailée d'un blanc ivoire et au regard patibulaire.

- Quel con, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se donner en spectacle… lâcha Crystal dans le dos de la jeune fille dont le cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Pendant un instant, elle avait bien cru qu'il s'était jeté dans le vide pour de bon !

Purple, de son côté, paraissait comme paralysé, planté au milieu du wagon dans une attitude décontenancée. Saque n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour s'en prendre à eux de nouveau… Devant ses yeux, la scène du massacre qui avait eu lieu à son lycée ne cessait de se rejouer telle une pièce de théâtre sordide dont il ne pouvait se défaire et son cœur battait la chamade sous l'effet de la peur.

Il s'était juré de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin de venger ses camarades. Pourtant se retrouver dans une situation de confrontation réelle avec son ennemi n'avait rien à voir avec de belles promesses en l'air… Il était littéralement terrifié !

- Purple !

La voix pressante de Chris le tira de sa torpeur. Celle-ci avait sorti une Pokéball de son sac et s'apprêtait à enjamber à son tour la fenêtre laissée grande ouverte.

- Je vais le rejoindre ! Gold est peut-être balaise mais face à une bonne douzaine de Pokémon peut-être dirigés par Saque ce serait de la folie de le laisser seul ! Vous, occupez-vous des civils à bord !

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle s'était à son tour jeté dans le vide, sous son regard éberlué, pressant le bouton de sa Pokéball au passage.

Un flash de lumière l'éblouit momentanément et, l'instant d'après, la jeune fille s'envolait à son tour dans le ciel à la suite de son partenaire, agrippée par les épaules par une créature verte aux ailes blanches d'envergure gigantesque, dont la forme rappelait rapidement celle d'un totem.

- C'est un Xatu ! lâcha Hisui d'une voix curieusement surexcitée en la suivant du regard, par contre le Pokédex n'arrive pas à identifier le Pokémon de Gold, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Purple mit quelque seconde avant de comprendre pleinement la phrase de la jeune fille. Interloqué, il baissa les yeux jusqu'à ses mains, resserrées autours d'une curieuse machine rougeâtre à la peinture écaillée et à l'air antique, similaire à celle de Crystal mais en bien plus ancien.

- Attends un peu… souffla-t-il, déconcerté, c'est un…

- Un Pokédex, oui, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire qui semblait particulièrement déplacé au beau milieu d'une bataille, Gold m'a filé son ancien modèle ! C'est cool n-…

Elle s'interrompit en poussant un cri alors qu'un des gigantesques rapaces à l'aspect métallique qui tournait autours du train fusait à toute allure devant la fenêtre ouverte, manquant de la faire tomber sous le choc… La fenêtre !

Purple fit mine de se précipiter dans sa direction dans le but de la refermer mais il était trop tard. Dans un claquement d'aile, deux gigantesques oiseaux aux plumes brunes et à la collerette d'un rouge écarlate fusèrent à l'intérieur du compartiment, renversant Hisui au passage.

La jeune fille étouffa un cri de douleur alors qu'une marque de griffure zébrait son dos, sa chemise ayant été littéralement lacérée sous l'impact.

De grands hurlements raisonnèrent dans le compartiment alors que les ailes des deux Pokémon oiseau s'illuminaient d'une lueur blanche.

Purple réagit au quart de tour, se jetant sur le sol de la cabine juste à temps, aux côtés d'Hisui. L'instant d'après, deux vagues d'énergies déferlantes fauchèrent l'air, tranchant en deux les dossiers de plusieurs sièges au passage dans un grand fracas.

Le jeune homme resta prostré au sol, paralysé par la peur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir ! Sa vision s'était brouillée sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. Il avait peur, plus peur que jamais ! Ces « Roucoups », comme les nommaient les Pokédex d'Hisui, tombé non loin de lui, étaient dangereux et n'hésiteraient pas à les attaquer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, il en était certain ! Tout n'était plus qu'un ensemble confus de cris et de bruits de violence autours de lui désormais.

Brusquement, alors que le désespoir commençait à le gagner, la main d'Hisui s'abattit sur son épaule, le forçant à rouler sur le côté. Un bruit d'explosion suivit d'une pluie d'étincelles à l'endroit où il se trouvait un moment plus tôt lui indiqua qu'il venait de nouveau d'éviter une attaque de justesse.

- Bouge-toi Purple, merde ! s'exclama sa sauveuse en se penchant sur lui, son Pokédex qu'elle venait de récupérer à la main, il faut qu'on défende les passagers et qu'on referme la vitre avant que d'autres Pokémon ne rentrent !

Mais l'interpelé tremblait trop pour réagir, incapable de prendre une décision tant son cerveau était embrouillé par l'image de Darkraï et de sa dresseur diabolique. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans son piège et d'être incapable de s'y soustraire…

Voyant que le jeune homme n'était pas en état de réagir, traumatisé comme il l'était, Hisui préféra ne pas insister et se précipita en jurant vers la fenêtre, esquivant une attaque en piqué d'un des deux Pokémon oiseau au passage, la refermant d'un geste sec en manquant de s'érafler sous le coup de la précipitation. Au moins elle était sûre désormais qu'elle n'avait que deux adversaires à affronter, c'était déjà ça…

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine mais elle se focalisa néanmoins de toutes ses forces sur les mouvements des deux Roucoups, guettant une nouvelle attaque de leur part. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'ascendant sur eux et agisse avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire plus de dégâts ! Autours d'eux, la plupart des passagers s'étaient réfugiés derrière leurs sièges, pétrifiés de peur mais à dissimulés par un abri provisoire. Parfait, cela faisait un problème de moins à prendre en compte.

Elle fut vite contredite lorsqu'un des deux rapaces, las d'attendre, fondit soudain vers une gamine qui venait de trébucher au milieu du compartiment en cherchant à rejoindre ses parents, en pleurs.

Hisui réagit au quart de tour, ses doigts fusant vers sa poche, saisissant la première ball qu'ils rencontrèrent.

- LAINERGIE, MUR LUMIERE ! hurla-t-elle en jetant la petite sphère au sol qui s'ouvrit aussitôt dans un flash lumineux.

Un « CHTONG » sonore retentit dans tout l'habitacle et la jeune fille eut à peine le temps de voir un sac de plume s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin pour comprendre que l'attaque venait de réussir.

Face à elle, se dressait désormais une espèce de mouton bipède rose à moitié tondu dont la laine d'un blanc très pur ne couvrait que le cou et le sommet de ses étranges oreilles en forme de cônes. Sa queue, terminée par une espèce de sphère de verre habituellement bleue, était désormais illuminée d'une puissante lueur jaune et une espèce de champ protecteur de la même couleur venait de se former juste au dessus de la petite fille qui tremblait au sol, apeurée.

- Bravo ma jolie, souffla Hisui en direction de son Pokémon qui lui adressa un petit bêlement de contentement en retour, ça fait deux fois que cette attaque sauve la vie de quelqu'un en moins d'une semaine !

Gonflé à bloc, le Pokémon se retourna en direction du Roucoups qui venait de se redresser en titubant, l'air légèrement désorienté mais plus menaçant que jamais. Hisui déglutit, inquiète. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses séances d'entrainements qu'elle avait eu avec Purple autrefois… C'était réel cette fois-ci ! Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de perdre…

« J'espère que Gold et Crystal-san s'en sortent de leur côté » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avant de repartir à l'assaut.

* * *

><p>Gold vira de bord sur son Pokémon, esquivant de justesse l'Airmure fonçant dans sa direction qui, surprit par la brusque manœuvre, ne put que se prendre de plein fouet son comparse qui coursait le Dextenteur depuis un moment déjà.<p>

- Et de deux ! jubila Gold, sa mèche de cheveux rebelle au vent, ses lunettes de protection sur les yeux afin de se protéger des courants d'air violents de la haute altitude, bien joué !

- Gold ! raisonna la voix de Crystal dans son dos le faisant aussitôt se renfrogner, essaye d'être un peu plus prudent, tu aurais pu être désarçonné par la manœuvre de ton Togekiss et je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser en bas à la petite cuillère !

- Je gère, stresse pas… siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de demander à son Pokémon de faire demi-tour en direction du train, toujours harcelé par les Pokémon oiseaux.

- Allez mon vieux, c'est le moment de leur montrer qu'on n'est pas des loosers ! s'exclama-t-il alors que le Togekiss opinait du chef, un air machiavélique jurant avec l'habituel candeur de son espèce sur le visage, vise bien surtout… Aura Sphère !

Le Pokémon ouvrit sa large bouche en grand et, soudain, en jaillit une série de boules d'énergie bleuté qui fusèrent dans toutes les directions, bombardant les assaillants.

Certains n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir et furent directement fauchés par l'attaque, chutant en chandelle en direction du sol, mais d'autres parvinrent cependant à esquiver et les sphères énergétiques continuèrent leur route… Tout droit vers le train !

- Aaaaah, merde !

Gold n'eut que le temps de jurer avant qu'un flash vert ne lui passe au dessus de la tête à toute allure, manquant de le faire chuter de sa monture volante.

- ABRIS ! crut-il entendre la voix de Chris crier au-dessus de lui.

L'instant d'après, un flash de lumière turquoise l'aveugla et une série de chocs sourds se firent entendre.

Craintif, Gold rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, ébahi. Crystal était parvenue à s'interposer juste à temps entre les Aura Sphères et le Train Magnet, et son Xatu, perché sur ses épaules, avaient les ailes grandes étendues, érigeant un véritable mure d'énergie entre lui et le TGV.

- Waouh… lâcha le jeune homme alors que ledit mur s'éclipsait tandis que le Pokémon relâchait sa concentration, une sueur froide coulant sur son fin duvet, c'était… Merci Chris !

- Crétin ! répondit-elle simplement en lui écrasant son pied sur la tête avant de s'élever de quelques mètres supplémentaires, fait attention à ce que tu vises au lieu de vouloir bourriner comme un con !

La jeune fille n'attendit que son partenaire lui tire la langue dans une attitude boudeuse pour repartir sur le champ de bataille, une ride inquiète lui barrant le front. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'adversaires ! A deux et aussi puissants qu'ils étaient ils n'avaient aucune chance de parvenir à tous les arrêter avant qu'ils ne parviennent à précipiter le Train dans le ravin… Il leur fallait une solution alternative et vite !

- Chris, fait gaffe !

L'interpellée sursauta en entendant son nom et eut tout juste le temps de projeter son corps en arrière avant qu'un Airmure au bec d'acier acéré ne fonce sur elle par le dessus, la frôlant de quelques centimètres à peine et manquant de lui transpercer le ventre de peu.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle laissant son Xatu se retourner vers le Pokémon qui revenait à la charge par en dessus cette fois-ci, auréolé d'une vague d'air tranchante.

« Aéropique… songea-t-elle en jeta un bref coup d'œil à son Pokédex, qui venait d'identifier l'attaque, dans ce cas… ».

- Xapyon, attaque Psyko ! rugit-elle à la dernière seconde.

Son propre Pokémon réagit à la seconde, son regard s'illuminant et une vague d'énergie psychique se projetant de son corps en direction du Airmure. Celui-ci, projeté par la vitesse d'Aéropique, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Dévié par la puissance de l'impact, il passa juste en dessous de Chris qui releva ses jambes de justesse avant de s'écraser sur un pic rocheux en contrebas, vaincu.

- C'était juste… souffla-t-elle en félicitant son Pokémon d'un léger tapotement sur une de ses serres accrochées à son épaule, merci Gold !

- Tu es trop déconcentrée ma vieille ! railla-t-il pour toute réponse avant de foncer tout droit en direction d'un vol de Roucoups.

- Gold ! l'appela Chris alors que l'attaque Piqué du Togekiss de son partenaire fauchait sur place tous les adversaires, j'ai réfléchis et je pense qu'il est impossible que Saque contrôle autant de Pokémon d'un coup avec une telle coordination ! Elle a simplement du les énerver et les pousser à nous attaquer ou bien elle se sert d'une de ces machines dont le professeur Sorbier de Sinnoh nous a parlé pour donner des ordres à distance… Quoi qu'il en soit elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de se montrer ici aujourd'hui, elle ne doit même pas être là… !

- Ouais ouais, répondit Gold, légèrement étourdit par le passage en force de son Pokémon sur les Roucoups, et donc tu veux en venir où… ?

- Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de tous les adversaires d'un coup avant de pouvoir repartir ! poursuivit-elle en criant alors que son Xatu canardait de lui-même d'attaque psychique les Pokémon oiseaux l'approchant d'un peu trop près, pour ça soit on débusque la machine qu'utilise Saque pour les commander…

- Sans Cherch'Objet ! Ça prendrait trop de temps ! répliqua Gold, agacé.

- …SOIT on utilise ma méthode pour tous les neutraliser d'un coup ! Mais j'ai besoin que tu rappelles ton Togetaro si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit lui aussi touché.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils mais choisit de ne pas discuter et, d'une brève injonction, il dirigea son Pokémon vers le pant rocheux le plus proche où il pourrait se déposer sans crainte.

- Xapyon, amène-moi jusqu'à cette aplomb rocheux là-bas s'il-te-plait, ordonna Chris à son Pokémon qui s'exécuta aussitôt, la transportant sans difficulté jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué.

Un Airmure et un Roucoups tentèrent de s'interposer mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention du Togekiss de Gold qui balança deux Aura Sphères soigneusement ajustés sur les deux Pokémon, déblayant ainsi le passage pour Crystal.

Celle-ci atterrit lestement sur la petite plateforme, rappelant prestement son Xatu dans sa ball au passage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit touché lui non plus…

- A toi, Parapyon ! fit-elle en pressant le bouton d'ouverture d'une autre de ses Pokéball, munie d'un petit sticker en forme d'étoile.

Aussitôt, un énorme insecte orange au corps cuirassé et aux yeux vides en jaillit, reprenant sa taille normale, et s'accrochant de justesse de ses pinces à la surface de la roche. Une sorte de champignon gigantesque dont les tâches rappelaient curieusement des motifs étoilés s'étendait sur son dos, le recouvrant presque entièrement sous ses racines noueuses. La Parasect femelle ouvrit sa bouche garnit de mandibules menaçantes, émettant un petit crissement pour demander à sa dresseuse ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

- J'ai besoin qu'on utilise _cette _technique de nouveau Parapyon, expliqua la jeune fille très rapidement, pressée par le temps, étend ton rayon d'action sur 1 kilomètre, ça devrait suffire !

Pour toute réponse, le Pokémon se contenta d'opiner du chef avant de se concentrer, plissant ses énormes globes oculaires sous l'effort. Progressivement, son champignon se mis à enfler, atteignant rapidement le double de son volume. Elle y était presque, encore un peu de patience…

- Maintenant ! cria Chris en se bouchant le nez.

Aussitôt, la Parasect relâcha la pression et le sommet du champignon sur son dos éclata violemment, libérant une quantité énorme de spores qui furent projetés dans les airs à toute allure, s'étendant sur toute la zone de combat.

Bien vite, une premier Roucoups tomba au sol, profondément endormis, suivi d'un second, puis d'un Airmure. Soudain, se fut une véritable pluie d'oiseaux qui s'abattit sur le sol du Mont Argenté dans un concert de bruit mat.

Chris attendit encore quelques secondes le temps que les spores en suspension autours d'eux soient dispersées par le vent pour recommencer à respirer, soulagée. La technique avait parfaitement fonctionné !

- Bien joué Parapyon, la félicita-t-elle avait de la rappeler dans sa Pokéball, et maintenant…

D'un geste leste, elle ouvrit une poche externe de son sac, avant d'exécuter un grand mouvement circulaire du bras, envoyant valser dans l'air une bonne dizaine de balls. La partie supérieure de chacune était dans les tons ocres et une flèche rouge s'y dessinait, indiquant leur spécificité.

Xapyon jaillit de sa ball dans un éclair vert, élevant sa dresseuse dans les airs avant que les balls n'aient eu le temps de retomber et celle-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour décocher un violet coup de pied circulaire soigneusement calculer dans chacune des petites sphères métalliques, les envoyant fuser à toute allure dans la direction de chacun des Pokémon endormis au sol.

Plusieurs flash lumineux illuminèrent la surface rocailleuse du flanc de la montagne avant que chaque ball ne tombe au sol, désormais pleine.

- Capture… Effectuée ! souffla Chris avec soulagement tout en laissant son Xatu la déposer de nouveau sur l'applomb rocheux d'où elle avait lancé l'attaque Spore de son Parasect, Xapyon, va récupérer les balls pour moi s'il-te-plait…

Épuisée, elle se lança glisser au sol, suivant des yeux son Pokémon qui attrapait entre ses serres les Pokéballs pleines les unes après les autres, selon sa demande. Tout c'était bien passé… !

- Heeeeeeey !

La voix de Gold la rompit de son soulagement momentané et elle tourna la tête dans la direction du jeune, situé à plusieurs mètres d'elle sur une autre plateforme, les mains en porte-voix.

- C'était épatant Chris ! la félicita-t-il sincèrement en criant plus que nécessaire, sérieux comment tu savais… ?

- …Que c'était des Pokémon sauvages lancés contre nous par Saque et pas ceux de Saque eux-mêmes ! compléta-t-elle pour lui avec un petit sourire, leur façon d'attaquer ! Ca manquait d'organisation… Et puis il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse diriger autant de Pokémon à la fois ! Sans oublier qu'ils utilisaient presque tout le temps les mêmes attaques…

Gold, qui l'écoutait à moitié, profita du passage du Xatu de sa partenaire pour s'accrocher à une de ses serres et se laisser porter jusqu'à elle, atterrissant avec souplesse à ses côtés. Celle-ci remercia son Pokémon en lui caressant le bec avant de reporter son attention sur les oiseaux nouvellement capturés, toujours endormis au fond de leur ball respective.

- …J'en ai donc déduit qu'ils étaient de faibles niveaux d'où mon utilisation de la Niveau Ball, acheva-t-elle sous le regard mi-endormi, mi-admiratif de Gold, je pense que Saque a du utiliser une attaque du genre de « Provoc » sur eux afin de les envoyer attaquer le train. Pearl pourrait surement confirmer ça s'il était dans le coin !

- En tout cas tu t'es montré impressionnante sur ce coup, reconnut le jeune Dextenteur avec un hochement de tête admiratif, capturer une dizaine de Pokémon d'un coup sans te tromper… T'es pas la « Captureuse » des Dextentrices pour rien !

Crystal répondit par un petit rire avant de se relever, fourrant les balls au fond de son sac. Elle les enverrait au professeur Chen plus tard pour analyse… Il y avait plus important à faire pour le moment !

- Bien, maintenant que le problème est réglé, on n'a plus qu'à rejoindre Purple et Hisui, rassurer le conducteur et les passagers, et…

Sa phrase fut soudain coupée par un énorme bruit de détonation quelques mètres plus loin.

- Oh put…

Sous leurs yeux grands ouverts, un des compartiments du Train Magnet venait de littéralement exploser, disparaissait sous un panache épais de fumée noire.

- Hisui…

Le sang de Gold ne fit qu'un tour et, sans réfléchir, il plongea dans le vide, ouvrant la Pokéball de son Togekiss qui le réceptionna de justesse au passage, planant à toute allure en direction du train.

Crystal étouffa un jura et lui emboita le pas, s'envolant, portée par son Xatu, sur son sillage.

- Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, son sang battant à ses tempes sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

* * *

><p>Hisui avait l'impression d'étouffer tant la fumée autours d'elle était dense. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit autours d'elle et la poussière qui lui entrait dans le nez lui brulait les narines, l'empêchant de respirer.<p>

- Purple ! appela-t-elle vainement en avançant à l'aveuglette, titubant légèrement.

C'était peine perdue. Des dizaines de cris de paniques fusaient tout autour d'elle si bien que même si son ami lui avait répondu elle ne l'aurait pas entendu… D'ailleurs il y avait peu de chance que lui-même ait pu percevoir son appel !

- Fait chier… ! jura-t-elle alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui transperçait la jambe.

« J'ai du me faire toucher par un projectile durant l'explosion » pensa-t-elle, le souffle coupé, en se laissant tomber à terre.

Lentement, la fumée commença à se dissiper autours d'elle et elle put de nouveau distinguer ce qui l'environnait.

De stupeur, elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée par le spectacle qui l'entourait. Tout autour d'elle, des tas de passagers blessés se soutenaient mutuellement, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, au milieu des ruines du compartiment dont il ne restait presque rien. Là, une fillette pleurait à chaude larme dans les bras de sa mère, couverts d'une entaille profonde, ici, un homme d'affaire perdait totalement le contrôle de ses nerfs et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le regard vide. Tout cela semblait tellement irréel…

Lentement, Hisui posa ses yeux d'un turquoise profond sur le centre du wagon (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) où une forme fumante et carbonisée se dessinait. Elle mit un moment avant de comprendre ce que c'était et un haut-le-cœur la saisit subitement. C'était un des Roucoups qu'elle avait combattu, grillé vif et le corps en lambeaux !

- Et merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? murmura-t-elle avec un trémolo horrifié dans la voix.

Elle se sentait prête à vomir mais ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du cadavre du Pokémon oiseau, sous l'effet du choc.

Un petit bêlement plaintif la sortie subitement de sa rêverie morbide et elle tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de bondir, paniquée.

Sa Lainergie s'accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir sur le rebord du mur à moitié défoncé par l'explosion du compartiment, ses petites pattes glissant à la surface de son support, menaçant de la faire tomber dans le vide à chaque instant !

- Non ! cria-t-elle en sortant la Pokéball de son Pokémon de sa poche tremblante, reviens !

Aussitôt qu'elle eut appuyé sur le bouton, la Lainergie fut comme absorber par la sphère, rétrécissant à vue d'œil jusqu'à enfin s'y retrouver de nouveau enfermée avec un petit « clac » sonore, un air de profond soulagement sur son visage égratigné de partout.

- Excuse-moi, souffla la dresseuse en herbe en portant la ball à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sous l'effet du soulagement, pardon… Je ne te laisserais plus jamais courir une situation aussi dangereuse… Plus jamais !

- Hisui !

La voix rauque l'interpelant depuis le ciel lui fit lever la tête et elle vit avec soulagement un Gold fou d'inquiétude se diriger vers elle sur le dos de son Pokémon ailé, précédé par une Crystal qui n'en menait pas plus large…

- Arceus-sama, tu n'as rien ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant devant elle sans attendre que son Togekiss ait atteint le wagon, le rappelant dans sa ball d'un geste souple, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

- Je… Je ne sais pas… fit la jeune fille, incapable de trouver ses mots sous le coup de l'émotion tandis que Chris atterrissait à son tour à côté d'eux, ces deux Roucoups sont entrés dans le compartiment par la fenêtre que vous aviez laissé ouverte alors j'ai essayé de les combattre… Je crois que j'en ais eu un mais les combats en double j'avais jamais testé avant alors j'ai commencé à paniqué et puis après…

Craquant littéralement sous le coup de l'émotion elle se laissa tomber dans les bras du Dextenteur qui, surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite, la fixant avec ahurissement. Enfin, il se décida à passer ses bras autours de la jeune femme, un peu gauche, dans une attitude qui se voulait rassurante. Il n'avait pas l'habitude aux débordements d'émotions lui !

La jeune fille resta un moment à sangloter sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Crystal recula légèrement, tout autant surprise que son compagnon Dextenteur par l'attitude de la dresseuse en herbe. Son pied buta contre quelque chose et elle baissa la tête avant de se figer, reconnaissant les fragments carbonisés de la machine orangée.

- Gold… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ?

Le jeune homme fixa ce qu'elle désignait du pied et s'immobilisa à son tour tandis qu'Hisui étouffait un cri horrifié.

- Oh non ! Gold, ton Pokédex… !

En effet, c'était bien les restes de l'ancien Pokédex du jeune homme sur lesquels Crystal venait de buter, complètement grillés et crachant encore quelques vaines étincelles.

- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle sans parvenir à trouver ses mots, je… Il a du m'échapper pendant le combat ! Je ne voulais pas…

- Gold, tu lui avais donné ton ancien Pokédex n'est-ce pas… ? lâcha Chris en appuyant sur chaque syllabe, sentant la rage menacer de poindre à chaque instant.

- Je…

L'adolescent semblait totalement incapable de trouver quoi répondre lui aussi, décontenancé par l'enchainement des événements.

- On réglera ça plus tard, se résigna Crystal d'un ton glacial, de toutes manières il y a plus urgent pour le moment… Je vais m'assurer que tout le monde va bien, occupe-toi d'elle pendant ce temps !

Laissant un Gold complètement perdu derrière elle, la Dextentrice entreprit de faire le tour du wagon, vérifiant rapidement que tous les passagers étaient plus ou moins intacts et leur distribuant une trousse de soin qu'elle avait récupérer à l'hôpital le matin même, juste avant de partir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'énerver après son coéquipier, loin de là !

- J'ai appelé la police, faisait-elle à tous ceux qu'elle croisait d'un ton fort en désignant son Pokématos du doigt, ils ne devraient pas tarder… Restez groupés surtout !

Après un quart de seconde d'angoisse, elle finit par repérer Purple, prostré derrière les restes d'un siège, la tête entre les genoux et l'air relativement traumatisé. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit mais il n'avait pas l'air gravement blessé ce qui était déjà un plus !

- Hey, l'interpella-t-elle doucement en apposant délicatement sa main sur son épaule, Purple… Ca va aller ?

Lentement, le jeune homme releva son étrange regard violet en direction de la jeune fille et celle-ci réprima un frisson. Ses yeux étaient totalement vides, comme si plus rien de ce qui l'entourait ne l'atteignait.

- Purple ! Ressaisis-toi ! Il faut que tu t'accroches OK ? fit-elle en s'accroupissant face à lui, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, ça va aller… Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant !

Ses paroles mirent quelques instants à atteindre le cerveau embrumé du jeune homme. Lentement, celui-ci revint à la réalité, clignant des yeux d'un air ébahis, comme s'il était surpris de se retrouver au milieu de ce compartiment dévasté.

- …Crystal… ? lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque, apeuré, qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ?

- C'est ce que j'essaye de comprendre figures-toi, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire triste, soulagée.

Voyant qu'il n'avait rien de grave, elle reporta son attention sur la forme carbonisée du Roucoups au centre du wagon qu'elle avait repéré depuis le ciel, réprimant un frisson horrifié. A en juger par son état, ce Pokémon avait du se retrouver en plein centre de la détonation… Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Il ne pouvait pas décemment être la cause de cette explosion puisque les Roucoups n'apprenaient aucune attaque autodestructrice de cette ampleur à l'état naturel… Alors quoi ?

Elle fit mine de s'approcher lorsqu'un éclat lumineux attira son attention sur le sol, non loin du corps du Pokémon. Interdite, elle se baissa en direction de l'objet sur lequel la lumière du soleil se reflétait, l'effleurant à peine du bout des doigts. Pas de doute… Il avait été à moitié carbonisé par le souffle de l'explosion mais c'était bien un fragment de CD qui se trouvait là, juste à côté du Roucoups…

D'un bref regard, Crystal examina la scène, s'attardant sur diverses pièces mécaniques éparpillées autours du cadavre et dans un état guère meilleur que celui du CD qu'elle venait de trouver.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Prise d'une subite inspiration, elle plongea la main dans son sac et en tira une des Niveau Ball contenant un des Roucoups qu'elle avait capturé quelque instants plus tôt, fixant sa silhouette miniaturisée à la recherche d'un élément bien particulier.

Son sang se glaça subitement alors que ce qu'elle cherchait lui sauta aux yeux.

- Gold ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant en direction de son partenaire, laissant derrière elle un Purple déboussolé.

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme venait de se séparer d'Hisui qui se remettait peu à peu du choc, bien que toujours un peu tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, Crystal lui tendit le fragment de CD d'un air grave. Le jeune homme la fixa sans comprendre avant de reporter son attention sur l'objet.

- Oui, c'est un CD-rom carbonisé et… ? fit-il d'un ton moqueur avant de s'interrompre face au regard sérieux de la Dextentrice.

- Ce n'est pas un simple CD, corrigea-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui pour mieux s'expliquer, c'est une CT ! Une Capsule Technique permettant aux dresseurs chevronnés d'enseigner des attaques inédites à leurs Pokémon !

- Je sais ce que c'est qu'un CT ! railla-t-il avec une moue agacée, et alors ?

- Alors ? Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il s'agissait de la CT n°64 : Explosion ! s'exclama-t-elle parvenant cette fois à attirer l'attention des deux adolescents, et ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai vu des traces d'appareils électroniques autours du CD et tous les Roucoups et Airmure que j'ai capturé tout à l'heure sont équipés de cet objet bizarre !

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle pointa du doigt un des Pokémon oiseau récemment attrapé à travers sa ball, désignant une minuscule petite sphère à l'aspect métallique, fendu en deux et accroché à la surface de son plumage.

Hisui plissa les yeux afin de mieux distinguer l'étrange appareil. Pour avoir passé le plus clair de son temps sur le Pokéweb à commander des objets Pokémon en ligne, elle pouvait certifier que cela ne ressemblait à aucun des items qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à présent !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? questionna Gold qui avait du mal à suivre le cheminement de pensées de sa partenaire.

- C'est une bombe ! s'écria-t-elle en les faisant tous deux sursauter, une bombe conçue pour être portée par un Pokémon et dont les effets ont probablement été produits par les données contenues dans la CT Explosion ! Le Roucoups carbonisé qui est là-bas devait probablement en être équipé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais quelque chose à du déclencher l'objet et la détonation… Le Pokémon n'aurait pas été atteint à ce point autrement !

Gold écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Si ce que disait Crystal était vraie, cela signifiait que Saque avait un coup d'avance sur eux pour le coup ! Comment avait-elle pu concevoir de tels engins et surtout envoyer toute une armada de Pokémon sauvages pourvus de ces mini-bombes à leur trousse… ? Les capacités de cette femme le dépassaient littéralement pour le coup !

- Attends une minute, fit-il soudain d'un air paniqué, tu as dit que tous les Pokémon que tu as capturé étaient équipés de ses objets… ? Mais alors…!

- Non, aucune chance que ça pète à l'intérieur de la ball, le rassura Chris arrachant un soupir de soulagement à Hisui, en tout cas pas si cela fonctionne comme un objet Pokémon classique…

Soudain, la jeune fille blêmit d'un seul coup. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit… Une pensée affreuse !

- Hisui, fit-elle très vite, sans reprendre son souffle, tu as dit que COMBIEN de Roucoups étaient entrés dans le compartiment déjà !

- Euuh… Deux… répondit l'interpellée sans comprendre avait de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche dans une attitude horrifiée, oh non…

Crystal se redressa d'un coup, courant en direction de Purple. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle le soulevait de force, jetant des coups d'œil affolés tout autour d'elle. Le Pokémon oiseau restant qu'elle cherchait n'était qu'à quelque mètre d'eux. Grièvement blessé, il se tentait vainement de se redresser sur ses ailes meurtris, un petit piaillement faible s'échappant de son bec entrouvert. La dresseuse n'eut qu'à croiser son regard pour comprendre qu'il était trop tard.

- SAUTEZ ! Hurla-t-elle en se retournant vers Gold et Hisui, toujours accroupis sur le sol, VITE !

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas. Attrapant la main de la jeune dresseuse à ses côtés, il se jeta hors du compartiment, les précipitant tous deux dans le vide, suivis par Crystal et un Purple déboussolé. Jade eut tout juste le temps d'étouffer un glapissement de surprise qu'une seconde explosion retentissait derrière eux avec plus de violence encore que la précédente.

Le souffle de la détonation les projeta dans les airs, leurs coupant le souffle. La jeune dresseuse eu tout juste le temps de voir un projectile arriver dans sa direction avant de le recevoir en pleine figure et de perdre connaissance, sombrant dans les ténèbres.


	5. Chapitre 005 : The Blind Boy

_Et voici finalement, avec pas mal de retard, le 5ème chapitre de ma fanfiction basée sur l'univers de Pokémon o/ ! Comme d'habitude je poste tard donc la correction des fautes devra attendre un petit peu, n'hésitez pas à signaler les plus affreuses si nécessaire et bon courage dans votre lecture d'ici là ! A noter que j'emploie le prénom de "Hayato" pour désigner le champion d'arène Albert de Mauville. Il s'agit de son nom japonais utilisé ici pour des raisons pratiques en lien avec un autre personnage, désolé d'avance pour le dérangement._

_Disclamer : l'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que tout ce qui s'y rattache. Je rappelle si besoin est que ma fanfiction se déroule dans l'univers du manga Pokémon Special (aussi connu sous le nom de "la Grande Aventure" en France et "Adventures" dans les pays anglophones), qui n'a rien à voir avec celui du dessin animé._

* * *

><p><strong>C H A P I T R E 005 – THE BLIND BOY :<strong>

Un flot de bruits confus régnait autours d'Hisui. La jeune fille grogna alors qu'elle émergeait peu à peu de son état de semi-inconscience, son corps endoloris et sa tête la lançant atrocement. Au prix d'un ultime effort, elle parvint à ouvrir ses pupilles d'un azur profond. Sa vision, floue tout d'abord, finit par s'ajuster et elle put constater qu'elle était couchée à même le sol, entre des centaines d'élévations rocheuses escarpées s'élevant avec une certaine majesté vers le ciel. Elle n'avait pas quitté le Mont Argenté apparemment…

Les voix qui l'avaient tirée de son sommeil provenaient de Crystal et Gold, assis un peu plus loin autours de leurs sacs, lui tournant le dos et trop absorbés dans leur conversation pour lui prêter attention.

Hisui se redressa et un drap qu'on lui avait vraisemblablement posé dessus glissa au seul dans un bruit feutré, interrompant les deux jeunes adultes qui se tournèrent vers elle, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Hisui ! s'exclama Gold en se précipitant vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, la tête lui tournant encore légèrement, tu vas bien… ?

- Je crois… soupira-t-elle en se tenant la tête, prise de vertiges, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

- Saque avait prévu le coup, fit Crystal derrière eux d'un air grave, elle avait équipé les Roucoups dans le train d'un mécanisme semblable à une bombe. On a à peine eu le temps de sauter du train avant que la seconde n'explose. Je crois qu'un projectile t'a heurté mais Gold t'a rattrapé avec l'aide d'un de ses Pokémon Vol…

Hisui dévisagea le jeune homme avec un air de profonde reconnaissance sur le visage ce qui ne réussit qu'à le faire ricaner bêtement. Crystal fronça les sourcils face à ce piètre spectacle mais préféra continuer sur sa lancée comme si de rien n'était.

- Vu que tu étais inconsciente, on a préféré rester ici et attendre l'arrivée des autorités de police de Johto… On commençait à s'inquiéter à vrai dire, une chance que tu n'ais rien !

Hisui acquiesça d'un signe de tête discret en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel, désormais teinté d'ocre et à la surface duquel les premières étoiles commençaient à se dessiner. Elle était effectivement restée dans les vapes un bon moment !

- Les passagers du train ! réalisa-t-elle soudain en poussant un cri horrifié, se retournant en toute hâte vers les deux Dextenteurs, est-ce qu'ils… ?

Un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'Hisui ne parvenait pas à lâcher le mot défendu. Cette absence de réponse valait bien tous les mots du monde… Sous le choc, la dresseuse en herbe releva lentement la tête en direction des rails du Train Magnét, surplombant la vallée rocheuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient de son ombre. La carcasse fumante de leur wagon se découpait très nettement sur le crépuscule, témoin morbide de l'atrocité qui venait de s'y produire. La jeune fille se laissa glisser au sol de nouveau, ébranlée par ce spectacle. Ainsi malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait rien pu faire une fois de plus pour sauver des personnes en danger face à elle… ?

- Je… J'ai essayé de lancer une attaque protectrice sur le train, bafouilla Crystal sans parvenir à croiser le regard de l'adolescente, mais tout s'est enchainé si vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de… On ne sait pas encore s'il y a des survivants dans ce wagon mais…

- Ne te justifie pas Chris, souffla Gold en posant sa main délicatement sur son épaule, on a tous été surpris par les événements…

- Non ! protesta-t-elle alors qu'une unique larme amère commençait à couler le long de sa joue, j'aurais du rester dans le train, c'était ma responsabilité en temps que Dextentrice de sauver tout le monde ! J'aurais du…

- Si tu avais fait ça, on serait mort comme le reste des passagers, l'interrompit brusquement Hisui, toujours accroupis par terre, le regard rivé à ses pieds, tu as au moins réussi à sauver quatre personne aujourd'hui grâce à ta vivacité d'esprit alors ne te blâme pas pour un acte que tu n'as pas commis…

Crystal ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant parvenir à trouver ses mots, bouleversée une nouvelle fois par les paroles de l'adolescente. Cette Hisui avait une manière très crue de dire les choses, sans détour, mais cela avait au moins le don d'apaiser les cœurs, c'était indéniable.

- Elle a raison, surenchérit Gold en lui décochant un petit sourire triste, la seule responsable dans l'affaire c'est Saque ! On a fait ce qu'on a pu mais elle nous a pris par surprise… Comment voulais-tu qu'on puisse agir ?

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête peu convaincu. Au fond d'elle, elle avait bien conscience que son partenaire avait raison, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir cette pointe de culpabilité au fond de son cœur en repensant à tous ces gens qui venaient de périr à cause de son manque de réactivité. Si elle avait pu agir un quart de seconde plus tôt, peut-être aurait-elle pu les sauver… ?

- Et Purple ! questionna soudain Hisui en redressant la tête, ramenée à la réalité, où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Il est juste allé s'assoir un peu plus loin, la rassura Gold d'un geste apaisant, mais tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille pour le moment, il est relativement sous le choc encore…

Hisui ignora l'avertissement du jeune homme et se releva d'un bond, contournant les deux Dextenteurs en direction du pic rocheux désigné. Purple se trouvait effectivement assis derrière, tapis dans l'ombre et recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les genoux. Son béret gisait à côté de lui, non loin de ses quatre Pokéball soigneusement disposées autours. La jeune fille réprima une grimace : Purple avait pris l'habitude de les aligner ainsi à chaque fois que quelque chose le troublait, une façon pour lui de se retrouver plus proches de ses Pokémon et de partager ses émotions avec eux, afin d'y voir plus clair. Toutefois, il était clair que ce simple rituel ne suffisait pas dans un cas comme celui-ci…

Sans un mot, Hisui se pencha vers le jeune homme, avec précaution. Celui-ci mit quelques instants avant d'émerger de sa torpeur, relevant lentement ses pupilles violettes en direction de son amie. Celle-ci frissonna tant ceux-ci paraissaient dépourvus de la vie qui les caractérisaient habituellement.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle maladroitement en prenant place à côté d'elle, se callant contre la surface rocheuse avec un grognement, j'ai cru comprendre que tu es resté ici toute la journée…

- Tu devrais plutôt t'en faire pour toi-même, répondit-il simplement avec un rictus avant de replonger sa tête entre ses jambes, tu t'es pris un sacré coup sur la tête tout à l'heure !

- C'est rien ça…

Le silence retomba entre eux, à peine rompu par la conversation de Crystal et Gold derrière eux. Le jour déclinait de plus en plus au loin et le soleil disparaissait désormais presque entièrement derrière les montagnes du Mont Argenté. Un bruit d'étincelle retentit dans leur dos et, l'instant d'après, un bon feu perça la nuit naissante, crépitant joyeusement. Un des deux Dextenteurs avait du appeler un de ses Pokémon afin d'organiser le campement…

- Purple, je suis désolée, finit par lâcher Hisui avec un soupir en plaquant sa tête contre la paroi rocheuse, si j'avais été plus à même de te protéger tout à l'heure tu n'aurais pas eu à subir ce cauchemar… Encore une fois !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

L'adolescent venait de se tourner vers elle, l'air profondément surpris. Autours d'eux, les cris lointains des Pokémon sauvages résonnaient troublant la nuit.

- C'est moi qui aurait du agir ! s'exclama Purple en se prenant la tête entre les mains, tu étais là à me demander de l'aide et j'ai été comme… Paralysé ! J'avais beau m'ordonner de me battre, d'utiliser mes Pokémon, j'en étais incapable… Je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre la voix de cette femme dans ma tête encore et encore, et j'avais l'image de ce Pokémon, Darkraï, qui refusait de me quitter… Si j'avais été plus fort j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour eux ! J'aurais pu vous aider et…

Il s'interrompit, terrassé par la culpabilité. Hisui le dévisagea avec incrédulité. C'était donc ce qu'il avait en tête ? Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu sauver tous ces gens lui aussi ?

- C'est absurde ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement, furibonde, à la grande surprise de son ami, je veux dire… Après ce que tu as vécu, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu n'arrives pas à te battre ! Personne ne peut t'en vouloir pour ça, crois-moi !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer sa culpabilité, pas plus qu'il n'en existait capables de le réconforter. Il se sentait tellement ridiculement faible pour le coup. Incapable de surmonter ses peurs pour protéger les autres, pour éviter que la situation qu'il avait vécue à son lycée ne se reproduise. Comment pouvait-il prétendre réaliser ses rêves s'il lui suffisait de se retrouver dans une situation à risque pour se retrouver entièrement paralysé par l'image de ce Darkraï flottant au-dessus de l'établissement St. Peter ?

Alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux de nouveau, le plat d'une main s'abbatiat soudain avec violence sur sa joue, le prenant par surprise. La claque raisonna à travers les pics rocheux comme une sentence, unique et douloureuse.

Hisui tenait encore sa main levé en l'air, à moitié tremblante, le regard empli d'incrédulité. Elle-même semblait avoir du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Désolée Purple, s'empressa-t-il de dire en s'éloignant d'un pas, dévisagée par son ami dont la joue avait rougit sous le coup, je… Je voulais simplement te faire réagir ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état et… Et s'il faut que je te gifle pour que tu prennes conscience du fait que tu n'as rien à te reprocher alors soit !

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, fauché sur place par les paroles de son amie. S'inquiétait-elle réellement pour lui au point de le gifler ?

Soudain, le dresseur en herbe sentit un petit coup contre son pied et baissa les yeux, surpris. Midori-kun, l'un de ses Pokémon, avait fait roulé sa ball jusqu'à lui et lui assénait de petits coups répétés à travers le socle, le fixant de son regard inquiet derrière la partie translucide supérieure.

Cette vision bouleversa profondément l'adolescent. Ainsi son attitude des derniers jours avait même inquiété ses Pokémon, les seuls êtres desquels il se sentait réellement proche ? Quel piètre dresseur il faisait…

Lentement, il saisit la Pokéball entre ses doigts, plantant son regard triste dans les yeux reptilien de Midori-kun. Celui-ci colla son minuscule museau contre la surface de la ball, dans une attitude qui se voulait réconfortante.

- Pardon Midori-kun… souffla le jeune homme en direction de son Pokémon, touché, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… Idem pour toi Hisui. Toute cette histoire me touche plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre…

Il avait relevé la tête en direction de la jeune fille qui le fixait à bonne distance, encore sous le choc de sa baffe improvisée.

- C'est pareil pour moi tu sais, admit-elle en fermant les yeux, inspirant un grand coup, cependant je me dis que je dois me montrer forte et lutter pour éviter que le drame du soir dernier ne se reproduise ! Mais je ne peux pas continuer si toi tu flanches, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin que tu te montres capable de te battre si nécessaire parce que sinon je ne pourrais jamais avoir l'esprit tranquille. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire un effort pour moi, et pour Midori-kun aussi ?

Purple marqua une pause avant de répondre, les paroles d'Hisui tournoyant dans sa tête à toute allure. Il avait été idiot de penser être le seul à souffrir… Si Jade était capable de surmonter sa peur, alors pourquoi pas lui après tout ?

- Je vais essayer, promit-il avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable, il faut que je prenne sur moi, c'est un fait !

Il adressa un petit sourire rassurant à Hisui qui se détendit légèrement. Elle espérait que ce soudain regain d'énergie ne soit pas seulement temporaire, car sinon elle devrait bien admettre qu'il valait peut-être mieux arrêter de suivre les deux Dextenteurs et retourner à leur petite vie tranquille…

- Je vais voir ce que font Chris et Gold, lâcha-t-elle en contournant le pic rocheux, adressant un dernier regard compatissant à son ami, essaye de récupérer d'ici là, d'accord ?

* * *

><p>Crystal décrocha le câble liant son Pokédex à son Pokématos et retourna s'assoir en face de Gold, qui se chauffait les mains sur le feu ronflant que le Pokémon de la jeune fille venait d'allumer, frissonnant sous l'effet de la brise nocturne.<p>

- C'est bon, j'ai fait mon rapport au professeur Chen et je lui ais envoyé les Roucoups et Airmure que j'ai capturé pour qu'il analyse cette arme-CT créée par Saque, fit-elle d'un air grave en retirant son énorme chapeau, laissant ses mèches sombres aux reflets bleutés tomber sur son front, j'espère qu'on en apprendra plus grâce à ça !

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une version portative du Système de Transfert, se contenta de lâcher Gold en dévisageant avec étonnement le câble que la jeune fille s'affairait à ranger dans son sac, c'est nouveau ?

- En fait ça existe depuis qu'on a tous les deux obtenus notre premier Pokédex, railla-t-elle avant de le fusiller du regard, premier Pokédex qui vient d'ailleurs de finir en miette après que tu l'ais donné à cette Hisui ! Franchement Gold, il faudra que tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues là…

Le jeune homme se contenta de tirer la langue en guise de réponse mais, voyant que sa partenaire ne décolérait pas, il finit par céder, lâchant un profond soupir au passage.

- OK… J'avoue j'ai agit sur un coup de tête ! Mais bon au moins ça l'a aidé pendant son combat tout à l'heure ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que j'ai mal fait non plus ?

Chris prit quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre avant de répondre, excédée.

- Non, lâcha-t-elle en se massant le front, l'air épuisée, tu as bien fait ! Une novice pareille face à des Pokémon envoyés par Saque, même sauvages, n'aurait surement pas fait long feu sans Pokédex. Au final ça lui a plutôt servi ! Ce qui m'interpelle en revanche c'est la véritable raison pour laquelle tu lui as offert ton ancien modèle.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! rétorqua le jeune homme aux cheveux en pétard.

Mais son regard fuyant le trahissait. Crystal fronça les sourcils. Par moment, le manque de professionnalisme de son partenaire lui tapait réellement sur les nerfs !

- Tu n'as fait ça que dans le but de la draguer, rien d'autre ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant, pointant un index accusateur dans sa direction, ait au moins la décence de le reconnaitre ! Lula, Blue, les danseuses Kimono… Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, à chaque fois que tu croises une jolie fille c'est la même chose ! Tu lui fais la cour jusqu'à te lasser et passer à la suivante, tu n'as aucune considération pour ce qu'elles ressentent !

Gold se renfrogna, piqué au vif. La façon dont Crystal avançait cela le faisait passer pour un véritable salopard. Il aimait bien les filles, s'était un fait reconnu de tous, et ne ratait pas une occasion pour draguer, mais il n'avait rien d'un bourreau des cœurs non plus !

L'adolescente soupira. Après ce qui venait de se dérouler dans le train elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire des reproches à son partenaire une fois de plus. Il y avait plus urgent à traiter.

- Gold, tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le pense vraiment, fit-elle en se grattant la tête, agacée, mais n'utilise pas les rêves de cette fille pour arriver à tes fins ! Je te demande juste de te montrer un minimum respectueux pour une fois… D'accord ?

Le jeune homme plongea ses pupilles ambrées dans celles, d'un bleu cristallin, de la Dextentrice. Elle était sérieuse pour le coup, c'était une évidence ! Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à protéger tout le monde à ce point ? Son côté ultra-professionnel avait de quoi l'agacer à peu près autant que lui ne tapait sur les nerfs de la jeune fille !

- Écoute Chris, répondit-il en s'allongeant à moitié au sol, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, j'y peux rien si elle me plait ! Elle est vachement mignonne et j'ai pas eu de relation avec quelqu'un depuis un bail ! Alors si je peux l'aider tout en la draguant pourquoi pas ?

Un craquement sonore dans son dos lui fit tourner machinalement la tête et ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur celle qui s'était faufilée en douce dans son dos durant l'échange, le faisant déglutir. Hisui se tenait juste derrière lui, un air profondément désemparé sur le visage, ses longs cheveux ondulés flottant au vent.

« Oh merde, elle a tout entendu ! » réalisa-t-il alors qu'il se relevait à la hâte, un sourire forcé affiché sur ses lèvres.

- Ah, euh Hisui ! Purple va bien ? tenta-t-il de balancer maladroitement alors que la jeune fille commençait à trembler littéralement de rage, je… T'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Espèce de sale con ! cracha-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle le bouscula violemment manquant de le faire tomber à terre, s'éloignant d'un pas rageur en direction de son sac, posé un peu plus loin dans la vallée.

Gold la suivit des yeux en se massant le bras d'un air dépité.

- Quoi ! tiqua-t-il en s'apercevant que Crystal le dévisageait.

Celle-ci se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules du genre « je t'avais prévenu », avant de partir à la suite d'Hisui dans le but de la calmer, plantant seul le jeune homme sur place.

Rageur, celui-ci shoota dans le premier malheureux caillou sur son chemin, l'envoyant directement dans les flammes. Il venait de se faire avoir bêtement… C'était raté pour cette Hisui ! Encore ! Mais il n'était pas décidé à abandonner pour autant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon vieux ? marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en plongeant son regard dans le foyer ardent, y autre chose à penser qu'à cette fille pour le moment non… ?

Purple, qui venait de sortir de son mutisme et se rapprochait du groupe au moment d'être témoin de l'altercation, le regarda déambuler seul avec hargne un petit moment. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce Gold… Après tout il avait l'air relativement sympathique malgré ses manières, et c'était un puissant dresseur à en croire son titre de Dextenteur… Même si son attitude avec Hisui avait quelque chose de déplacer, il était sûr qu'il ne voulait blesser personne !

Au moment précis où il hésitait à aller lui parler, une violente bourrasque s'abattit sur le groupe, faisant claquer leurs vêtements au vent.

Retenant son béret de justesse, Purple leva les yeux vers le ciel avec stupeur tandis que Crystal et Hisui le rejoignait en courant, alertées, suivies de peu par Gold.

Un gigantesque oiseau au corps métallique fuselé descendait dans leur direction, semblable à ceux qu'ils avaient affrontés un peu plus tôt dans la journée, accompagné de tout un tas d'autres Pokémon oiseaux déplaçant de grandes rafales d'air de leurs puissants battements d'ailes.

Hisui porta d'instinct la main à sa poche en direction de ses Pokéball mais Crystal l'interrompit, lui faisant signe de mieux regarder.

Interrogative, la jeune fille s'exécuta, plissant les yeux à cause du vent, et distingua enfin ce que la Dextentrice lui désignait.

Sur le dos des Pokémon oiseaux, se trouvait à chaque fois un dresseur en tenue de policier, se dirigeant à vive allure d'un vol expert en direction du Train Magnet, toujours immobilisé sur ses rails en hauteur, brillant de mille feux au milieu de la nuit à cause de l'éclairage de secours.

En ce concentrant, l'adolescente parvint même à distinguer un symbole en forme de plume sur le képi des agents, sigle bien connu des forces de polices de Mauville, dirigées par le Champîon d'Arène local.

Le Airmure fut le seul à dévier sa trajectoire dans leur direction et le dresseur le chevauchant ne tarda pas à être visible à la lueur des flammes. Mince, le visage fin, une mèche aux reflets bleus tombant devant ses yeux d'un noir de jais et vêtu d'un kimono traditionnel azur flottant au vent, Hisui ne tarda pas à l'identifier comme n'était nul autre qu'Hayato, le Champion d'Arène de Mauville. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle l'avait déjà vu mainte fois en photo sur le Pokéweb mais le voir en vrai avait quelque chose de tout à fait différent, presque intimidant !

- Yo, Hayato ! s'exclama Gold en le saluant de la main, un sourire goguenard sur le visage, alors c'est toi qu'ils ont envoyé ?

- Salut Gold ! s'époumona l'interpelé de sa voix profonde afin de couvrir le bruit des bourrasques de vent projetées par les ailes des Pokémon, ça me fait plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances…

Hisui resta estomaqué face à l'échange familier entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ainsi Gold était proche d'un Champion d'arène à ce point ? Les Dextenteurs étaient véritablement des gens sortant de l'ordinaire après tout…

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le regard des deux adolescents se croisèrent et la jeune fille détourna bien vite la tête, amère, les paroles prononcées par l'adolescent un peu plus tôt raisonnant encore douloureusement dans sa tête. Non ! Quoi qu'il arrivait il n'était qu'un sale dragueur prétentieux incapable de prendre en considération les sentiments des autres, elle avait bien retenu la leçon désormais…

- Hayato-san ! cria Chris en direction du pilote de Pokémon Oiseau, attirant son attention, j'ai envoyé mon rapport au professeur Chen qui devrait le faire parvenir à l'ensemble de l'Association Pokémon d'ici peu ! Comment les choses se déroulent sur le Train Magnet ?

- D'après mes hommes on a plusieurs blessés graves de dénombrés déjà, répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils inquiets, voir même des morts, mais le constat est difficile à faire ! Au moins seul un wagon a été touché, mais ça reste une véritable tragédie tout ça…

Crystal chancela en entendant le rapport mais elle parvint bien vite à se reprendre et hocha gravement la tête, une boule se stress obstruant sa gorge. Comment avait-elle pu laisser les choses dégénérer à ce point… ?

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Hayato en haussant d'un ton, on a reçu l'ordre de rapatrier tout le monde à Johto, vous compris ! C'est trop dangereux vu la situation actuelle de continuer le voyage, on vous escortera jusqu'à Mauville avec les autres passagers encore en état qui seront évacués par Pokémon Oiseaux !

La Dextentrice redressa brusquement, piquée au vif.

- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle sans parvenir à masquer son incrédulité, mais… On devait se rendre à Argenta pour effectuer des recherches sur le nouveau plan de Saque ! Pour une fois qu'on a une piste…

- Je suis désolé, fit Hayato alors que Gold fronçait les sourcils, irrité lui aussi, mais le Dirigeant de la brande Kanto-Johto de l'Association a jugé qu'on risquait trop gros à continuer et qu'il y avait déjà eu suffisamment de victimes comme ça ces derniers jours… Rentrez à Johto d'ici ce soir où on sera forcés d'utiliser la force !

Et sans, rien ajouter de plus, le Champion d'arène s'éleva de nouveau en direction de train, fendant l'air sur le dos de son Airmure, ses cheveux bleutés étincelant une dernière fois à la lueur du feu avant de disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

Gold étouffa un juron avant de se retrouver vers les trois autres dresseurs, un air profondément déçu sur le visage.

- Saloperie de bureaucratique ! râla-t-il en secouant la tête avant de se retourner vers sa partenaire, on fait quoi Chris ? On continue quand même la mission ou… ?

- Non ! lâcha-t-elle non sans quelques secondes d'hésitation, je suis d'accord avec toi, en prenant cette décision le Dirigeant de l'Association de fait qu'entraver notre progression quant au plan de Saque mais il a raison sur un point : c'est trop risqué pour le moment ! Et puis vu le carnage d'aujourd'hui je préfère ne plus causer aucune victime innocente…

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'exclama Hisui, qui commençait à voir où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

- Ça veut dire que vous rentrez chez vous ! répliqua la Dextentrice d'un ton sans réplique, c'était déjà de la pure folie de vous embarquer avec nous et les derniers événements m'ont confirmé que ce serait trop risqué de continuer le périple ensemble ! On rentre tous à Johto et on se sépare après, et ce n'est pas sujet à discussion !

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase au moment précis où Hisui et Gold ouvraient la bouche pour protester de concert, les interrompant net dans leur geste. Il était inutile d'argumenter, elle ne cédera pas cette fois-ci !

Purple resta un peu à l'écart, silencieux. L'annonce de tous ces blessés et morts à bord du Train Magnet l'avait largement secoué bien qu'il en avait déjà plus ou moins conscience et il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes désormais. Une chose était sûre cependant, la peur qui l'avait saisi aux tripes lors de l'attaque était toujours là, quelque part lové au creux de son ventre et menaçant de rejaillir à la moindre occasion ! Il n'était pas prêt à affronter tous ces dangers, c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait nier… Peut-être valait-il mieux suivre le conseil de Chris et tout laisser tomber ?

- Allez, on ferait mieux de se mettre en route dés maintenant ! suggéra la jeune fille avec une moue compatissante, la journée a été rude pour tout le monde si on se dépêche on devrait réussir à atteindre Johto avant minuit, vous n'aurez qu'à faire un petit somme sur nos Pokémon si vous voulez tous les deux.

Elle désigna Purple et Hisui qui dénigrèrent l'invitation d'un signe de tête. Les événements étaient encore trop frais dans leur mémoire pour leur octroyer le moindre désir de se repose, bien au contraire !

L'adolescente haussa les épaules avant d'extirper une Pokéball ornementé d'un sticker en forme d'étoile de son sac, bien vite suivie par Gold.

- Arcapyon !

- Explotaro !

Tous deux pressèrent d'un geste le bouton d'ouverture et, dans un flash lumineux, deux Pokémon de large s'extirpèrent des deux balls, atterrissant souplement au sol dans un bruit mat.

Crystal s'approcha du gigantesque tigre à la fourrure chatoyante et dont un œil était couvert par une longue crinière nacrée qui venait d'apparaitre face à elle tandis que Gold flattait l'encolure de son Pokémon au dos cendré et au ventre d'un jaune très pâle dont le regard couleur rubis balayait la place d'un œil méfiant.

« Un Arcanin et un Typhlosion, les identifia Hisui avec un sifflement admiratif, deux Pokémon feu relativement impressionnants ! » Elle était sûre que les Typhlosions étaient même quasiment introuvables à l'état sauvage !

-Grimpe, lui enjoignit Crystal se propulsant elle-même sur le dos de son Pokémon qui ne flancha pas sous son poids, s'agrippant à son épais collier de cuir ornementé d'une étoile, et tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher, Arcapyon est relativement rapide…

La jeune fille s'exécuta avec maladresse, un peu intimidée par le gigantesque tigré de feu, tandis que Purple montait derrière un Gold a l'air infiniment déçu sur le Typhlosion du Dextenteur.

- On est parti, prenez le cap vers Mauville ! s'écria Chris en direction des deux Pokémon tout en posant ses mains fermement sur le collier de cuir ornementé de symboles étoilés de son Arcapyon afin de s'assurer une prise.

Ceux-ci s'élancèrent aussitôt sur la route, traçant à une vitesse proprement hallucinante et manquant de désarçonner les deux novices au passage. Hisui se ré-agrippa de justesse à la fourrure écarlate du Arcanin tandis que Purple ne trouvait de prise qu'en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à Gold.

En sentant les muscles fin du jeune homme sous son blouson, l'adolescent ne put réprimer un rougissement fort heureusement dissimulé par la nuit environnante. Être aussi proche d'un autre garçon le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise et il n'était pas sans en ignorer la cause…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par ne même plus voir le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Les pics rocheux et arbres noueux se succédaient sur cette route tortueuse qui ne semblait poser aucun problème aux deux Pokémon véloces. Le vent fouettait le visage des Dextenteurs qui ne pipaient mot, ruminant les derniers événements en silence, se laissant peu à peu griser par la vitesse.

De temps à autre, Crystal allumait son Pokématos sur la fonction « carte » afin de vérifier leur position, éclairant son visage grave d'une lueur blanchâtre lugubre.

Hisui semblait somnoler sur le dos d'Arcapyon désormais, sursautant à moitié à chaque foulée du Pokémon avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un état de semi-inconscience, terrassée par l'heure tardive et le souvenir des derniers événements.

De temps à autre, un Pokémon oiseau filait au dessus d'eux, masquant temporairement la lune blafarde et chargé d'un des dresseurs de l'équipe de secours.

Gold fronça les sourcils en rajustant les lunettes de protection qu'il avait fait glisser devant ses yeux d'or afin de se protéger de la violence du vent. Etait-ce lui où les autorités de Mauville les escortaient-elles afin de bien s'assurer de leur coopération et de leur retour immédiat vers Johto ?

Il grimaça. Se sentir ainsi surveillé n'avait rien de plaisant pour lui, bien au contraire…

Laissant Explotaro prendre un peu de vitesse, il tourna la tête en direction d'Hisui, à moitié endormie sur le dos de l'Arcanin de Crystal, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés flottant au vent.

Même de nuit et passablement éreintée elle restait particulièrement mignonne… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle surprenne ainsi sa discussion avec Chris à son sujet ? Sa réaction avait été des plus normales mais cela ne l'empêchait pas tout de même d'être déçu, il devait bien le reconnaitre.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se re-concentrer sur le route, le regard de Gold capta un éclair sombre à quelques mètres à peine des deux jeunes filles, manquant de lui arracher un cri. Il aurait également juré que son Pokédex, soigneusement rangé dans la poche de son blouson, avait émis un bip sonore pendant un bref instant.

- Bordel, c'est quoi ça !

Sans réfléchir, il ordonna à son Pokémon de se stopper d'une simple pression du mollet contre ses flancs. Celui s'exécuta net sans se poser de question, manquant de désarçonner Purple qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Gold ? fit-il une fois remis de sa surprise.

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà sauté du Typhlosion, courant en direction de la forme qu'il avait vu bondir un instant plus tôt.

Au loin, l'Arcanin de Crystal freinait à son tour tandis que les deux jeunes filles prenaient à leur tour pied à terre et se dirigeait vers les garçons, intriguées par ce brusque changement de plan de la part de Gold.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'exclama Chris alors que son partenaire entreprenait d'escalader avec l'habilité d'un singe la paroi rocheuse bordant la route sinueuse menant à la sortie du Mont Argentée, s'éclairant à l'aide de son Pokématos qu'il tenait serré entre ses dents.

-_ Chais cru foir quequchoge_ ! articula-t-il comme il put en se hissant sur le plateau le plus proche, y avait un truc qui vous est passé juste à côté.

- Surement un Pokémon sauvage, et après ! s'énerva Crystal en tapant du pied au sol dans une attitude de profonde exaspération, Gold il est tard, on est tous fatigués et on n'a pas vraiment le temps pour tes lubies là !

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu derrière la surélévation rocheuse sans demander son reste, arrachant un soupir agacé à sa partenaire.

- Éclaire-nous Explotaro, tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle en direction du Pokémon de Gold.

Celui-ci opina du chef bien que la jeune fille ne fut pas sa dresseuse et, un instant plus tard, une gerbe de flammes crépitant jaillissait de sa fourrure cendrée, éclairant les environs et projetant les ombres des trois adolescents contre la paroi rocheuse.

- Merci…

Crystal avait répondu tout en assurant ses prises à la surface de la roche, entreprenant de suivre en Gold dans son ascension.

- Attends, Chris ! fit Purple en plaçant ses mains en porte-voix alors que la jeune fille se hissait à son tour sur la plateforme surélevée, tu ne vas pas nous laisser tous seuls ici !

-Non, je regarde juste ce que cet abrut-… Oh Arceus-sama !

La jeune fille venait de pousser un cri d'horreur, ses yeux rivée vers une chose que, d'où ils étaient, les deux apprentis dresseurs ne pouvaient distinguer.

« Aide-moi Chris ! » entendirent-ils de façon diffuse derrière les amoncellements rocheux. Gold avait l'air aussi affolé que sa partenaire pour une fois. Une seconde plus tard, la jeune fille avait à son tour disparue de leur champ de vision.

- J'aime pas ça, souffla Hisui en se rapprochant instinctivement des deux Pokémon feux qui rivaient également leurs yeux dans la direction où leurs deux dresseurs avaient disparues, visiblement inquiets.

Cependant, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Dextenteurs réapparaissaient au sommet de la surélévation rocheuse, soutenant chacun une forme sombre apparemment trop mal en point pour se déplacer toute seule.

- Mais c'est une personne ! s'exclama Hisui en écarquillant ses yeux de stupeurs avant de se précipiter en direction des deux jeunes gens, talonnés par un Purple relativement déconcerté.

Avec l'aide des deux Pokémon, ils parvinrent à faire glisser en douceur la silhouette à moitié inanimée jusqu'à la route où ils l'aidèrent à s'assoir contre la première pierre venue. Purple en profita pour dévisager ses traits. Un peu plus grand que Gold, c'était un jeune homme d'environ leur tranche d'âge, fin et d'une pâleur presque maladive, vêtu d'une veste sombre centrée à col montant et aux liserés rouges, ainsi que d'un slim tirant sur le mauve. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux très vif contrastant avec la clarté de sa peau tombaient en cascade devant son front et derrière sa nuque jusqu'à ses frêles épaules, rebiquant légèrement au niveau des pointes. Il était couvert d'écorchures et ses mains gantées de noir tremblaient légèrement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Purple ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Leur pupille d'une blancheur opaque ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa cécité.

« Qu'est-ce que fout un adolescent aveugle dans un coin pareil et si tard ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser alors que Crystal et Gold s'approchaient de lui d'un air inquiet.

- Où… Où suis-je ? lâcha le blessé d'une voix profonde, dans laquelle perçait des accents de lassitude.

- Sur la route du Mont Argenté ! répondit Crystal en lui remettant une Pokéball à travers laquelle Purple eut à peine le temps de percevoir un grand Pokémon oiseau au plumage sombre, et on aimerait bien savoir ce que tu fous là à un moment pareil, Silver !

En entendant la voix, le prénommé Silver se raidit subitement tandis qu'Hisui et Purple échangeaient un regard surpris. Ainsi les deux Dextenteurs connaissaient ce jeune homme ?

- Crystal… ? fit ce dernier dans un souffle incrédule, je… Je suppose que Gold est là aussi ?

- Tout juste mon vieux, répondit celui-ci en se penchant suffisamment vers lui pour qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur son visage, tu comptes éluder la question de Chris ou bien nous fournir une explication ? Parce que te trouver à moitié inconscient au beau milieu du ravin avec la Pokéball de ton Corboss quelques mètres plus loin en état de panique en pleine nuit ça nous a relativement fait un choc là tu vois !

Le jeune homme détourna le visage sans répondre, apparemment coupable. Hisui et Purple restaient en retrait, observant l'échange qui devenait houleux sans oser intervenir.

- Je… finit-il par lâcher au bout d'un moment de lourd silence, je voulais essayer de me rendre à la source chaude du Mont Argenté, voilà.

Crystal laissa échapper un profond soupir, avant d'administrer une violente claque sur la tête du prénommé Silver, à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

- Je m'en doutais, siffla-t-elle avec colère alors que le jeune homme relevait la tête dans sa direction approximative, d'un air interloqué, mais à quoi tu joues enfin ! Toi et Gold vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir en expédition seul, de nuit et dans ton état ! Tu imagines ce qui se serait passé si on n'était pas passés par là par hasard ! Tu es pire que Gold quand tu t'y mets…

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux resta muet, incapable de fournir une réponse. Il avait l'air relativement perturbé par le discours moralisateur de Crsytal, pourtant son visage gardait la même expression de marbre, presque insondable.

La jeune fille se radoucit en le voyant trembler sous l'effet du froid ambiant.

- Écoute, je comprends que tu tiennes à tout prix à retrouver la vue suite à l'incident d'il y a deux ans… C'est normal et crois-moi on te soutient tous là-dedans, mais à quoi ça rime si tu fonces sans réfléchir et que tu y passes ? Tu aurais pu contacter au moins l'un d'entre nous si tu avais vraiment besoin de te rendre à ces sources chaudes…

-De toutes façons ça ne t'aurait pas aidé, affirma Gold derrière arrachant un sursaut au jeune qui n'échappa pas à Hisui et Purple, Red-sempai m'a raconté qu'il s'y était rendu pour soigner une blessure incurable lui aussi mais l'eau de la source était spécifique à son problème d'après ce que j'ai compris… Je suis désolé.

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme ne répondit pas, retombant dans un profond mutisme dans lequel on devinait toute la déception qu'il éprouvait en cet instant précis. Même Hisui ne put s'empêcher de ce sentir triste pour ce Silver qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas compris la moitié de l'échange entre les trois adolescents.

Gold administra une petite tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui se voulait réconfortante alors que celui-ci se redressait comme il pouvait, tâtonnant la roche derrière-lui afin de se hisser en position debout, encore un peu chancelant.

Il s'interrompit brusquement dans son geste, tournant ses yeux aveugles en direction de Purple et Hisui qui restèrent figés, surpris.

- Il y a d'autres personnes avec vous…Non ? questionna subitement Silver, méfiant, alors que ses deux amis le dévisageaient d'un air incrédule.

- Effectivement, approuva Crystal en lui prenant la main, je te présente Purple Murasaki et Jad-… Pardon, Hisui Kougyoku. Ils nous accompagnaient temporairement dans le cadre d'une mission officielle en temps que Dextenteurs.

-Mission qui vient de nous filer entre les doigts à cause d'une attaque de Saque d'ailleurs, cracha Gold alors que Silver se raidissait de façon presque imperceptible à la mention du terme de « Dextenteur » et de « Saque », on te racontera.

- Viens avec nous à l'hôtel, suggéra Crystal en l'entrainant légèrement en direction de son Arcanin qui observait la scène de son œil valide avec intérêt, vu ton état et connaissant ton entêtement je préfère ne pas te laisser ici seul en pleine nuit !

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme fut bien forcé d'accepter et le groupe ne tarda pas à se remettre en route en direction de Johto à vive allure, sur le dos des Pokémon, plus silencieux que jamais.

* * *

><p>- Aaaah, ça fait du bien ! lâcha Gold en sortant de la salle de bain avec un soupir de soulagement, une simple serviette nouée autours de ses hanches, encore dégoulinant d'eau chaude et auréolé de vapeur.<p>

- METS DES FRINGUES ESPÈCES D'EXHIBITIONNISTE ! s'exclama Crystal en lui balançant presque aussitôt au visage son sac de voyage.

Purple, assis sur le lit double de la chambre d'hôtel, avait rougit sur le coup en lorgnant sur le torse parfaitement musclé et halé du Dextenteur mais s'était reprit suffisamment vite pour que cela passe inaperçu. Il s'était déjà vêtu de son Pyjama et avait disposé les balls de ses Pokémon sur le matelas devant lui, les regardant somnoler en leur sein.

Crystal aussi s'était débarrassée de ses fringues exubérantes pour enfiler un short et un T-shirt pâle plus soft, tout en gardant ses cheveux noués.

Machinalement, elle entreprit de décrocher ses boucles d'oreille d'une main tout en pianotant de l'autre sur son Pokématos, concentrée. Gold en profita pour lui tirer la langue pour la énième fois avant de disparaitre de nouveau dans la salle de bain de leur suite modeste.

Hisui débarqua de la pièce d'à côté un instant plus tard, les cheveux lâchés dégringolant dans son dos et un pyjama ample couleur prune sur le dos, l'air passablement éreintée.

- Je crois que Silver s'est enfin endormi, fit remarquer Chris en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre adjacente, plongée dans la pénombre, tout en déposant ses boucles en forme d'étoiles sur la table de chevet, heureusement ! Le pauvre a bien besoin d'un peu de repos ces temps-ci…

- Excuse-moi mais… C'est qui ce type au juste ? questionna Hisui tout en prenant place à côté de Purple sur le lit, attrapant un oreiller au passage au moment où Gold revenait dans la pièce, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un débardeur blanc.

Le jeune homme écarta ses cheveux mouillés habituellement en pétard de devant ses yeux, pensif. Ils avaient atteint Mauville il y avait à peine une vingtaine de minutes, alors qu'une heure du matin sonnait sur leur Pokématos. Silver et eux n'avaient pas échangé un mot de tout le trajet, pas plus que lors de leur réservation tardive à l'hôtel. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre et la question d'Hisui venait de lui rappeler des souvenirs douloureux.

- Eh bien, tu te souviens de ce type dont je t'avais parlé qui a obtenu son titre de Dextenteurs en volant son Pokédex à l'origine, se risqua-t-il à répondre malgré l'ambiance pesante qui régnait entre lui et la jeune fille depuis le début de soirée, ben c'est lui justement ! Il s'appelle Silver et c'est notre partenaire à tous les deux.

Hisui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle n'osait pas exprimer à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait mais le fait qu'un aveugle fasse parti de leur groupe très fermé lui paraissait peu judicieux.

- En règle général, on fonctionne par groupe de trois par région, expliqua Crystal en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit à son tour, Gold, Silver et moi faisons parti de l'unité de Johto. Nos trois Pokédex sont également connectés de telle sorte à ce qu'ils se mettent à biper si on se retrouve réunis. On dit qu'ils « entrent en résonance ».

- C'est comme ça que j'ai su que c'était Silver tout à l'heure d'ailleurs, affirma Gold en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son appareil, posé non loin de la machine régénératrice au fond de la pièce dans laquelle ses Pokémon se reposaient en compagnie de ceux de Chris et d'Hisui, mon Pokédex a bipé pendant un bref instant…

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux un moment, se consultant du regard. Il était clair que la présence inattendue de ce troisième Dextenteur les mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Après tout, le jeune homme les avait à peine salués et son air sombre avait de quoi rebuter plus d'une personne.

- Vous avez parlé d'un incident tout à l'heure, se risqua à demander à son tour Purple, gêné, il n'est pas… Aveugle de naissance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, acquiesça Crystal d'un air grave, c'est arrivé il y a environ deux ans alors qu'on tentait d'arrêter des récidivistes de la Team Rocket tentant de reformer leur organisation déchue. Pendant le combat, Silver a reçu l'attaque d'un Nosferalto d'un homme nommé Proton au visage et a perdu la vue… Depuis il cherche à tout prix à trouver un remède à sa condition, c'est devenu une véritable obsession pour lui.

- Ça peut se comprendre remarque, commenta Gold en s'affalant sur le lit à son tour faisant rouler les Pokéball de Purple malgré ses protestations, le vieux l'a totalement mis à l'écart depuis ! Il n'était même pas au courant des dernières nouvelles concernant Saque tu as vu ?

- Et le professeur Chen a amplement eut raison de l'écarter pendant ces deux dernières années ! répliqua Chris en le foudroyant du regard, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il lui ait laissé son Pokédex… Dans son état il risque plus de se mettre en danger qu'autre chose !

- Je n'ai pas tout compris à cette histoire de source chaude non plus, l'interrompit subitement Hisui, désireuse d'éviter un autre conflit entre les deux Dextenteurs, comme un simple onsen aurait pu le guérir de sa cécité ?

- En fait ce sont des sources chaudes naturelles du Mont Argenté produisant certains gaz très rares capables de soigner certaines blessures, expliqua Gold alors que Chris se renfrognait, Red-sempaï –un Dextenteur de la région Kanto- y était allé il y a quelques années après avoir été blessé aux poignets par une attaque de glace ayant traversé sa peau jusqu'à ses os… Cependant ça ne fonctionnerait pas pour le cas de Silver, vous vous en doutez !

- Pourquoi ne pas l'aider à trouver une autre solution dans ce cas, s'insurgea Hisui en se redressant sur ses coudes, les sourcils froncés, c'est votre partenaire depuis longtemps non ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous le laisser seul dans son coin sans rien faire !

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur les deux Dextenteurs qui échangèrent un regard avant de répondre, choisissant attentivement leurs mots.

- C'est plus complexe que ça, fit Crystal d'un air triste en fixant ses ongles, Silver est quelqu'un de bien au fond mais il est passé par une période sombre pendant longtemps. Il a vécu des moments bien plus difficiles qu'aucun d'entre nous et il a tendance du coup à ne compter que sur lui-même lorsqu'il est dans le besoin.

- Je confirme, poursuivit Gold d'une voix grave, il a toujours été du genre solitaire malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le faire s'ouvrir aux autres, c'est quelqu'un de très indépendant et il a sa fierté ! Je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre ou demander de l'aide pendant les sept années durant lesquels on s'est côtoyé et pourtant plus d'une personne aurait flanché à sa place !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a vécu d'aussi atroce ? demanda une Hisui piquée par la curiosité sans la moindre once de tact.

- Ça, ça le regarde et ce n'est certainement pas à nous de vous en parler, souligna Crystal en s'étirant, mettant fin à la conversation, on ferait mieux de tous aller au lit ! Demain vous rentrez chez vous et il vaudrait mieux se lever tôt vu qu'on ne peut plus compter sur le train Magnet pour le voyage…

Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que tous ne se glissent sous la couette, les filles partageant le sommier tandis que les garçons se répartissaient au sol sur des futons avant d'éteindre la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre d'à côté, Silver s'était retourné sur son matelas fixant un plafond qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit nocturne. Ecouter… Il avait prit goût à cela à force d'être incapable de distinguer ce qui l'environnait, s'amusant à se perdre dans le déluge de sons, parfois distincts, parfois embrouillés qui lui parvenaient constamment, s'évadant dés qu'il le pouvait dans cet océan de bruits au sein de ce monde invisible dans lequel on l'avait condamné.<p>

Ainsi, il n'avait pas raté une miette de la conversation à son sujet entre ses deux partenaires et les adolescents qui les accompagnaient, feignant le sommeil. Il ne s'était même pas sentit triste en entendant les deux Dextenteurs parler ainsi de lui dans son dos… La tristesse était un sentiment qu'il avait bannit de son for intérieur bien des années auparavant. Il aurait été incapable de survivre autrement sous le poids de toutes les déceptions et de tous les malheurs que la vie lui avait réservés…

Silver eut un rictus ironique dans la pénombre. D'une certaine façon il s'était toujours considéré comme vivant dans les ténèbres même à l'époque où ses yeux pouvaient encore voir, faisant parti intégrante de celles-ci. Au final, il n'y avait guère de différence désormais…

Dans ce cas-là pourquoi sentait-il ces larmes perler sur son visage ?

- Père… souffla-t-il une dernière fois avant de finalement sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.


End file.
